Surrender to the Darkness
by Maliciously Creative
Summary: Discontinued. Yaoi, attempted suicide, VERY dark and slightly evil. Y&Y, B&R. I can't really summerize but... Yami's been trying to kill himself for close to a month. He always succeeds, but only temporarily.
1. Chapter 1: How I Long To Taint You

**Surrender to the Darkness**

  
  
  
  
~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ~_~ I don't own any of these cuties. ~_~ Suing me would be a pointless waste of time since I'm broke and have nothing anyways (unemployment sucks). Credit for the title goes to Taryn (anime AndrAIa), because I'm lame and couldn't come up with one myself. ^_^ ~~~~   
  
  
Chris: Tigerlily, read the warning…   
  
  
Tigerlily: **Warning!!! ** This fic has:   
  
**~ yaoi goodness - no lemon, just a bunch of random groping (in the next chapter) and fantasies   
  
~ lots of bad words (thanks mostly to Yuugi)   
  
~ major angst and darkness (it won't be pretty)   
  
~ horny and lustful yami's**   
  
  
Chris: If you don't know what yaoi is, then this probably isn't for you. Yaoi and shounen ai deals with **male x male relationships**.   
  
  
Tigerlily: So if ya don't like that sort of thing do us all a favor and hit the bricks. If you do flame us for it, you will be torched. *pulls out her trusty flamethrower*   
  
  
Chris: So, if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all.   
  
  
Tigerlily: So keep your damned mouth shut! You have been warned!!   
  
  
Chris: One last thing. I'm not used to writing in this style so if it bites, sorry. Hopefully it won't be too weird. Otherwise enjoy! ^_^   
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 1   
  
~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
  
'Am I finally dead? Did I actually succeed this time?' I open my eyes and see only my soul room. This accursed prison, my eternal hell. And to think I did it to myself. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But I wonder now if there might have been another way to seal the Shadow Games. After all, the power still managed to return, so sealing it and myself was kinda pointless. Granted it's back under control now, but for how long?   
  
  
You can't fight fate and this cycle seems fated to repeat itself over and over again. The darkness can never really go away and it always returns to once again try to devour the light. It longs to dominate the light. Just as much as I long to devour and dominate my light. My hikari, with the most innocent of souls with clear amethyst eyes and enough love & kindness in his heart for the whole world. I hate him. I love him. I lust for him. I want him to love only me, but it can not be. To do so would taint him and I so long to taint him. Which is why I have once again awoken in my soul room.   
  
  
As much as I long to make him mine, I know I shouldn't. It's not fair to him. Unlike others his age, he still retains his childlike innocence and awe of the world around him. I have no right to take that away from him. The only solution I have is to get as far away from him as I can. But it's not easy to leave his side and so I must take drastic measures. I've been trying to kill myself almost daily since I got my physical form. That was almost a month ago.   
  
  
Before then, everything was fine and life was but a dream, so to speak. I cared for my aibou and would do anything and everything to protect him and keep him happy. I loved my hikari. I've always loved him and always will. At the time I thought it was merely brotherly affection. Then I got this damned body! Once again, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Are we seeing a pattern here?   
  
  
We had found a spell that would enable me to have flesh and blood body, yet still be able to reside in the puzzle whenever I willed it. Who knew a body would be so much trouble? It's amazing, the sort of stuff you forget after 5,000 years. For example, I had forgotten how intense the feelings of lust could be. How bad the ache could be when you denied your body the pleasures of the flesh. Of being denied the object of your desire. But Yuugi is still an innocent and as much as I would love to dominate him and have him writhing beneath my body in ecstasy as I make him mine, I can't. I won't take his innocence away just to satiate my pleasure, my all consuming hunger. But Ra, how I long to make him mine.   
  
  
It was the second day in my newly acquired flesh that I realized how badly I wanted him and decided what I needed to do. I slashed my forearms. I took a dagger I had confiscated from Bakura a week before. I cut into my flesh and traced the vein from my wrist to the bend in my arm. It was interesting to see my blood. After all it had been 5,000 years since I last bled. It was a lovely shade of rusted looking scarlet. I think I see Bakura's fascination with it… I remember sliding down the bathroom wall, waiting to die. I felt so cold and then passed out.   
  
  
When I came to, instead of being judged by Set I was in my soul room. I have no idea how I got there. I still don't know how I end up there. All I know is, when I kill myself I end up back here. I curse my fate and find another way to try, hoping it'll work. Who knew dying could be so hard? Of course, I've been dead for 5,000 years but I'm trying to make a point here!   
  
  
I'm dead, but not entirely… my erection is proof of that. Damn it! Must stop thinking about Yuugi. Mmmm, Yuugi… naked, body flushed and moaning in pleasure as I make him mine… Bad Yami! No naughty thoughts about the innocent hikari. Sigh. Okay, maybe one more… mmmm, Yuugi… I'm done.   
  
  
The first time I tried, I thought it had all been a dream. The blade was clean, there was no blood to be found in the bathroom and most importantly, my arms were unmarred. I still don't know why that happened either. Yuugi came in smiling, said good morning and asked how I was doing… There was a sadness in his eyes… a sadness I could not place at the time. I realized later that he was trying to ask me in his own way, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"   
  
  
I found the bloody towels soaking in his bathtub in an effort to keep them from staining. It was clear, Yuugi had cleaned it up but was afraid to say anything directly. I've never asked him how I ended up in my soul room or why there were no marks on my arms. We don't talk about it at all. It's better that way.   
  
  
It hurt him to find me that way. I can tell. I don't have to ask because I see it in his eyes. The love and sorrow they vibrate with. Those beautiful amethyst orbs, that would see clear to my soul if I still had one. After that, I decided to make sure it wasn't him who found me. I can't bear to hurt him like that again. I've tried drowning myself, stepping in front of a bus, even a train, among many other things. Drowning was…interesting. Feeling the burning in your lungs while trying to fight the urge to swim to the surface… It was long and painful. Jumping off the Kaiba Corp.'s building was a lot quicker & painless. Of course when I woke up in my soul room, every inch of my body throbbed. Seto saw me… found me. I can't help but laugh now. It wiped that smug grin off his face. When we see each other, I see fear in his eyes… shock and disbelief. I'm not sure what scared him more. The fact that I did it or seeing me the next day as if nothing had happened. As funny as that is, I'm tired of doing this. Sigh. I think I'll go for a walk.   
  
  
I force myself to materialize and find myself facing the object of my desire, and my downfall. My earthbound angel, Yuugi. He's sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework again. Books and papers spread out all over the place, it makes him look even cuter. He puts down his pencil and looks up at me with a bright smile on his lips, yet his eyes are full of unshed tears. They're so beautiful and his sweet lips beg to be kissed. But alas, I don't.   
  
  
"Hello, Yami. How are you feeling today?"   
  
"I'm fine, aibou. Is everything alright with you?"   
  
  
I answer cheerfully as if I don't have a care in the world. But inside we both know it's a lie. Neither of us is brave enough to say anything about it. He answers my question, nearly crying. I can't stand to see him cry. It pains me to my very core.   
  
  
"I'm fine, Yami."   
  
"I'm going for a walk."   
  
  
I tell him as I start walking towards the door. Then Yuugi says something that makes me stop dead in my tracks.   
  
  
  
**~~~Yuugi's POV~~~**   
  
  
"You're going to try and kill yourself again, aren't you?"   
  
  
Tears cascade down my cheeks. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, that I'd be brave and ask him why he felt the need to do this almost everyday. But now I really don't care, I just want to know why he's been doing this. He looks surprised.   
  
  
"What do you mean, aibou?"   
  
  
Is he kidding? Suddenly I feel rage building up inside me. How dare he! Does he think I'm stupid? I hate him so much right now. I start screaming at him and strangely I feel a little better.   
  
  
"What do I mean?! You fucking bastard!! Do you think I don't know what you've been trying to do for the past month? I'm naïve, not stupid! Why, Yami? Tell me why?!"   
  
  
He looks so lost. I feel sorry for him. What is he going through? What is running through his mind?   
  
  
"You wouldn't understand."   
  
  
He says it so quietly, I wonder if I heard it right. But no, I heard him clearly. My rage suddenly returns with a new fervor. I wouldn't understand?! How dare he! Who does he think he is? Oh yeah, he's The Pharaoh no Baka. Silly me. I glare at him and start to yell again with all the venom I can muster.   
  
  
"I wouldn't understand? Poor Yami, you're so tortured…Bastard!"   
  
  
He gasps, I think I surprised him with that one. Not that he's never been called a bastard before. Of course, in his mind he probably hasn't since Bakura and his opinions don't count. Funny how that works.   
  
  
"Do you realize every time you die, I feel it in my soul? It feels as if my heart is going to explode, then my body goes numb and an emptiness fills me. I fucking damn tired of feeling this way!! I don't care if you think I won't understand! I have a right to know! You're not just hurting yourself, it affects me too!" I begin to sob, I can't help it. But I force myself to continue. "Every time you die, a piece of me goes with you… if you continue to do this, there will be nothing left of me. It scares me. I don't want you to die. I want you by my side, always. I can't imagine my life without you. Please, tell me why you're doing this?"   
  
  
I give him my best puppy dog look. He never could resist it. But then he surprises me and sighs.   
  
  
"Forgive me aibou, but I can't tell you."   
  
  
I can't believe it, but it it's true.   
  
  
"I hate you."   
  
  
I say those three words with so much cold venom, I surprise even myself. He gasps in surprise and shock. Did he honestly think I wouldn't? That I would say it's all right, I understand? If he'd just tell me why, I could forgive him any trespass. I love him so much it hurts. But right now, all I can feel is rage and hurt. Fuck, if he held me now in his arms and took it all back I'd forgive him in a heartbeat.   
  
  
I'd give him anything he desired, especially my own body. Okay, yes I admit it. I have a thing for my yami… a major thing. So sue me. I can't help it, I've always been fond of him. But once he got that body… that delicious, gorgeous body. My flesh burnt for him and ached for his touch, especially down "there". Yes, I'm not as innocent as I appear. I'm a goddamned teenager, believe it or not! I do have hormones, even if I do look like an eight year old. Granted and true I'm not experienced. But I do have the same urges everyone else has and a vivid imagination to go with it. I'm surprised he's never noticed how much time I spend in the bathroom. Damn hormones. It would be nothing short of pure bliss if he'd just wrap those strong arms around me and say he's sorry. But he doesn't and I hate him for it. All I want to do now is to hurt him as much as he's hurt me.   
  
  
"You're nothing but a selfish bastard! You know that? Or maybe you're too wrapped up in yourself to realize it? If you want to die so badly, then why don't you go see Bakura?! I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you with your little problem!"   
  
  
I can't stand being in the same room as him anymore and leave as I give him one final glare.   
  
  
  
**~~~Yami's POV~~~**   
  
  
He hates me. The words cut like a dagger straight to my heart. I suddenly want to die more than ever. But at the same time I want nothing more than to take him into my arms and tell him the truth. But I don't. It might taint him or worse yet, make him hate me more than ever. I want to cry. I want to die. I want to love and hold him.   
  
  
I gape at him as he suggests I enlist Bakura's help. Before I can say anything more, he is gone and the door slams loudly behind him. I laugh. He's right, Bakura would be more than thrilled to help me in this endeavor. The tomb robbers' skills are not just limited to thievery and desecration of graves. He's also very skilled in his ability to kill people. Yes, I will have to pay him a visit.   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Chris: Bow before my evil and remember to review!   
  
Tigerlily: Mwahahahahahaha!   
  
Chris: Hey! That's my line! Damn, yami… anyway, don't kill me. I know I'm evil and I know I should be working on my other fic. But this reared its ugly head and demanded to be written. It's hard to be funny when this is all that wants to come out. Actually, I have NO idea where this came from. So don't kill me, I have to get this done first before I go back to "Yami & Hikari Torture 101". Or at least get out of this mode. ~_~;; I already know how it's going to end and it should only be 4, maybe 5 chapters long. In fact chapter 2 is already half done! So if ya wanna see it review, so I know somebody cares. Otherwise, it'll be a while before I put it up. 


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Make You Fall In Love Wi...

**Surrender to the Darkness**

  
  
  
  
~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ~_~ I don't own any of these cuties. ~_~ I also don't own the movie, "Dogma". It belongs to Kevin Smith, who happens to be my favorite director. ^_^ Suing me would be a pointless waste of time since I'm broke and have nothing anyways (unemployment sucks). Credit for the title goes to Taryn (anime AndrAIa), because I'm lame and couldn't come up with one myself. ^_^ ~~~~   
  
  
Chris: Tigerlily, read the warning…   
  
  
Tigerlily: **Warning!!! ** This fic has:   
  
**~ yaoi goodness - no lemon, just a bunch of random groping and fantasies   
  
~ lots of bad words (thanks mostly to Bakura)   
  
~ major angst and darkness (This chapter is actually pretty fluffy. Angst will return next chapter.)   
  
~ horny and lustful yami's**   
  
  
Chris: If you don't know what yaoi is, then this probably isn't for you. Yaoi and shounen ai deals with **male x male relationships**.   
  
Tigerlily: So if ya don't like that sort of thing do us all a favor and hit the bricks. If you do flame us for it, you will be torched. *pulls out her trusty flamethrower*   
  
Chris: So, if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all.   
  
Tigerlily: So keep your damned mouth shut! You have been warned!!   
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 2   
  
~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
  
  
**~~~Bakura's POV~~~**   
  
  
It's been a month since I got this damn body. I don't know how, but I'm certainly determined to put it to good use… of course it took me three weeks to come to that decision. Yes, that's right. It took me three weeks to deal with this new reality. But what do you expect? I've been dead for 5,000 years! I'd like to see how you'd react if you suddenly woke up next to your hikari, stark naked with no warning. Hmph, that's what I thought.   
  
  
So for three weeks I was slightly more insane than usual and very confused. For example, I've always enjoyed causing Ryou pain and watching him bleed. I longed to taste his blood. I have a blood fetish, deal with it! So anyway, now that I could, I found I couldn't bring myself to hit him much less make him bleed. Kuso! It's not fair, I tell you! Fate is against me and the Gods are mocking me! I know it!! Just as I was about to hit him, he looks at me with those… those EYES!! Those big brown eyes so full of innocence and fear. Fear of me! I suddenly felt very… dirty and ashamed.   
  
  
I retreated into the ring for three weeks and only came out while he was asleep. Of course he never knew it and still doesn't. But when he was asleep, I'd come out and watch him. Yes, watch him. I couldn't help myself, he's so enthralling to look at. His snowy white hair with its lavender sheen. His smooth and soft alabaster skin. And yes, it is as soft as it looks. I couldn't help but reach out and stoke his cheek one night. It was so thrilling, my whole body… tingled. That's the only word I have for it because it really is indescribable, but it was such a rush! And in the moonlight he seemed so ethereal and almost heavenly. A little sleeping angel.   
  
  
After three weeks I realized I wanted to see those huge brown eyes again. But I wanted to see them with love shining though, not fear. I realized I was in love with my weak, but gentle and kind hikari. In love with his snowy white hair with it lavender sheen. In love with his smooth and soft alabaster skin. And in love with those huge chocolate brown eyes that you could drown in. I longed to drown in them. I burned to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him in my arms and feel each and every breath he takes. I wanted to drown in his very essence.   
  
  
Damn! I'm getting soft in my old age. Who would have EVER thought that Yami Bakura, the most notorious and feared tomb robber of his time would fall in love? If anyone had even suggested it, I would have killed them on the spot or sent them to the Shadow Realm. Heh, heh. That's always fun. But yes, the evil and vile tomb robber is in love… with his hikari no less! The very same one I tortured all these years, gleefully. I enjoyed hearing his cries of pain and his pleas for me to stop, it was fuel for the fire. But now I hear them whispering in my head and I feel disgusted with myself and ashamed. Damn body. If I ever find out who did this to me… I'm not sure if I'd kill them or kiss them and say thank you… Maybe I can do both?   
  
  
When I finally came out of the ring to face him, he was terrified. Can't say I really blame him. I've given him no reason to love me or trust me. It made me feel sick, the thought that I might never gain his love. I so wanted his love. I'd make him fall in love with me. I had to. I can't bear to live without it now. He stood there waiting. I'm sure he expected me to hit him. Instead, I told him I was sorry.   
  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~   
flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~_   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou."   
  
  
He has a bewildered look on his face. It 's rather cute, the way his eyes blink in shock. Does he think he'll wake up or I'll disappear, like a figment of his imagination? Sorry Ryou, this is reality. Finally he gathers enough sense to say a word.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou… I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I made you bleed. And I'm sorry that I enjoyed it. I won't lie to you or patronize you with, 'I didn't know what I was doing'. I knew exactly what I was doing and I enjoyed it. I regret it now. I'm ashamed I did it. Nothing can change what I did. Your life with me has been a living hell, I know that now. And I'm sorry. Even though I don't deserve it, I hope one day you can forgive me."   
  
"But… why? Why now? I can't believe having a body now would affect you so much like this. The only thing that kept you from killing me outright before was because you needed my body. If I died, you'd go right with me. So why don't you kill me now? You always said you wanted to… not that I want you to kill me, but still!"   
  
"Because I love you." He gawks at me for a few minutes and once again finds his voice.   
  
"Y-y-you love me?"   
  
"Yes, I do. It's really mostly this body's fault. But Ryou, I've felt things I haven't felt in 5,000 years! Things I couldn't feel before now. It took me these past three weeks to come to grips with it, to accept it and to remember what it was. And so now I've come to say, I love you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me… someday… and maybe one day love me too."   
  
  
He looks shocked. Can't say I really blame him. But… he's not running away, he's not cursing at me for being a 'sexual deviant' and he's not screaming he hates me or can never love me. Not a bad sign… I may actually have a chance. I quickly make up my mind and decide to 'go for it'. I lean forward to kiss him. My lips gently touch his and he pulls slightly away but I press on and soon our lips meet full force. I feel his whole body tense, he's afraid because he thinks I'm going to hurt him in some new and improved way. After a minute though, he relaxes and melts into the kiss. Yup, I definitely have a chance. His lips part slightly and my tongue gladly takes the invitation. Mmmm… he tastes like chocolate covered cherries. I can't help but grin. I'm so… happy. Don't think I truly felt it even when I was alive. I like this feeling. I don't want it to ever end. But alas, all good things must come to an end and so did the kiss. He stood there, eyes heavy and dazed with a rosy glow on his cheeks. He's so cute, I want him more than ever now. "Aishitaru." I whisper huskily in his ear as my lips graze and kiss his cheek. He lets loose a small soft moan and my whole body starts to burn and ache. I stroke his cheek as I pull away and look him clearly in the eye before I disappear back into the ring. You know what they say, always leaving wanting more. That and I wasn't too sure how well I could control myself. I can't risk losing him. I must be very careful and he must be sure of what he wants. I certainly know what I want. Although I could take that forcefully, what I really wanted had to be earned. I'll make him fall in love with me.   
  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~   
end flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~_   
  
  
So here I am, one week later. I've thoroughly enjoyed making him fall in love with me. After a couple of days he calmed down somewhat. In other words, he didn't run the other way when he saw me. He doesn't flinch from my touch anymore, in fact he leans into it. You know for someone so innocent, he sure knows how to kiss very well… especially with that tongue of his. Mmmm… chocolate covered cherries… or even better, chocolate covered Ryou.   
  
  
I walk into the living room and see my light sitting on the sofa with his legs tucked under him and a bag of chocolate covered cherries in his lap. He's watching some movie, I don't recognize it. I plop down next to him and not so subtlety start nuzzling his neck.   
  
  
"What are you watching, koi?" He moans as I nibble the curve of his neck.   
  
"Bakura! That tickles, you know that?!" He moans again. I'm on a roll.   
  
"Hai. But I can't help it, you just too irresistible. Now what are you watching?"   
  
"Dogma." He smirks. Yes my hikari actually smirked. I think I'm rubbing off on him. I wonder what else he'll pick up?   
  
"What's it about?" I ask as I elicit another moan from him… I think he's actually purring.   
  
"Angels and demons. Heaven and hell. Potential end of the world." I reach my hand under his shirt and start to rub his nipple while continuing my nuzzling.   
  
"Sounds depressing." He giggles.   
  
"Actually, it's quite funny. I think you'd like it… but somehow I don't think you're really interested in it right now."   
  
"Really? Whatever gave you that idea?"   
  
  
He reaches for the remote to turn the movie off and returns to my embrace. His moan deepens as he repositions himself so I'm laying on top of him. I feel his arms around me as he suddenly bucks his hips against mine. Damn I'm good.   
  
  
  
**~~~Ryou's POV~~~**   
  
  
This has to bee the strangest week of my life. Actually the whole month has been pretty odd, but this past week has definitely topped it. One month ago, I woke up with my yami asleep next to me. That was odd in itself since he never wanted to be near me unless he was hurting me. It's hard to believe now he ever hurt me, but he did. But what was really strange was he was that he was as naked as the day he was born… oh and the little detail of him having a real flesh and blood body! Needless to say, I was quite shocked. And when all the possibilities surfaced to my mind, I thought I might die of fright.   
  
  
It took him a few minutes to realize he was naked and had flesh and blood body. He was in an absolute rage for an hour, throwing things and cursing in Egyptian and Japanese. It was a rather interesting combination. He was furious that anyone could and would do this to him. I imagine he felt very vulnerable, something he most definitely was not used to. After he finished his fit, he realized the same possibilities that I had an hour ago. I knew then I was in serious trouble.   
  
  
Before, he had to make sure I didn't die. Although it never stopped him from beating me to an inch of my life. He enjoyed causing others pain. Watching them bleed. But I was his favorite, or at least the most easily accessible. Now with his own body he could kill me at his own leisure. He did so enjoy watching the suffering of others. I had been huddled in the corner of my room, while he had his little tirade. If I was smarter, I would have gathered the courage to run out of the door an hour ago. But I wasn't and now I was going to pay a heavy price.   
  
  
He walked towards me, with an even and steady pace. The smirk on his face, the gleam in his eyes promised a great deal of pain. I knew what was coming. He stood before me and said, "Well, well, well little hikari. It seems your usefulness is at an end." I looked up at him as he drew back his fist ready to strike. Our eyes met and to my surprise, he actually hesitated! He stood there ready to strike it seemed forever as I saw confusion dance across his features. Finally he lowered his fist, growled, muttered something about the Gods mocking him and disappeared into the ring for 3 weeks. Once again, I was quite shocked.   
  
  
He finally came out of the ring a week ago. When he did I was very much afraid. I was in the kitchen making dinner for myself, and when I turned around from the refrigerator he was standing right there. That alone nearly made me jump out of my skin! I had no idea what he would do. I stood there quietly, not daring to move a muscle. I had no desire to give him any reason, no matter how bizarre to hurt me. It's safer to stay still unless he tells me otherwise.   
  
  
He stood there watching me for a minute. Looking into my eyes, seeing clear to my soul he uttered 3 words I'd never expect to hear from him, "I'm sorry, Ryou." I was stunned and absolutely floored! I couldn't help but think that this was maybe just a sick dream. He'd never uttered those words to anyone. I don't think he's ever been sorry a day in his life. I couldn't believe my ears and could only spit out one word, 'what'. I can be so eloquent sometimes it even amazes me. This was not one of those times. I was too dumbfounded to come up with anything more intelligent.   
  
  
He continued with what he was exactly sorry for, and admitted that he enjoyed it. But now he felt regret. A deep and overwhelming regret. I could even feel the emotion wash over through our link. I don't think he realized it had. He asked for my forgiveness. How could I after all he had done? How couldn't I, know that he regretted it with every fiber of his being. He was sincere in what he was saying, but how could I forgive what he did to me; what he did to anyone who tried to get close to me or be my friend. He had forced me to isolate myself for the sake of others around me.   
  
  
For some perverse reason, I felt the need to push my luck and ask him why he felt this way. He had the opportunity to kill me as he always wished he could, so why didn't he? Sometimes I think I must have a death wish. But still, I couldn't help but wonder why and when I asked, his answer seemed even more unbelievable. He loved me. Yes, me the weak hikari who doubles as a portable punching bag. It was official, he had gone insane. Not that he was exactly sane before, but this was a total change in personality. Nothing he has ever said or done has terrified me more. Or so I thought until he expressed his desire that one day, I could love him too! That and the fact that he kissed ME!! I was seriously freaked out and yet, I couldn't help myself and gave into the kiss. And WOW, what a kiss!! When he finally pulled away, I was left rather dazed and I know I had to have been blushing! I felt so… warm and content. I heard him whisper, "Aishitaru," in my ear before he disappeared back in the ring.   
  
  
I didn't see him again until the next morning. He had decided he would make breakfast for us. He hasn't had to cook in 5,000 years, but he had seen me do it enough that he thought he could too. He failed miserably, but he was so cute. Muttering again how the fates were against him and the Gods were mocking him. As I said before it was cute, but I still felt nervous around him. He was trying so hard. The gesture was sincere and the thought was sweet. I decided then that I would forgive him.   
  
  
It took a couple of days for me to not tense up at his presence or flinch at his touch. I'm surprised I was able to grow accustomed to it so quickly. But I did enjoy his caresses, his kisses and the way he held me in his arms. I actually felt safe there. I never thought I would feel that with him, but I do.   
  
  
So here we are a week later on the couch. I was planning on watching one of my favorite movies, "Dogma". But Bakura felt the need to nuzzle on my neck. Not that I mind. Whenever he touches me I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach, it almost tickles, but I do enjoy it. I enjoy my time with him now. I never thought I'd see that day, but here it is. Our little make-out session is getting a little more intense now that I've positioned myself right under him. I want it so badly now. I need it, I burn for it. I want him, every inch of him. I feel his hand rubbing my hip, so close to my groin. Suddenly my pants are very constricting and I want to take them and his off. Yes, this hikari is no where near as innocent as Yuugi Mutoh. Just as I reach down to the button Bakura's jeans, there's a knock at the door. I suddenly find myself very annoyed.   
  
  
  
**~~~Bakura's POV~~~**   
  
  
I'm absolutely thrilled. It seems my koi is ready to go to the next step with me. I must say, I'm rather surprised that he'd be willing at all. But then who am I to argue? I taste his mouth again as I reach down to free him from his jeans. Before I can even loosen the button, some baka comes knocking on our door.   
  
  
"Ra damn it! The Gods are mocking me again!! I swear, I'll fucking kill whoever's at the door!"   
  
"Ignore it. They'll go away and come back later." My little hikari pants.   
  
"I have absolutely no problem with that, koi." He giggles.   
  
"Koi? I'm your koi?"   
  
"Was there any doubt?"   
  
"I just never thought you'd call me that. I like it."   
  
  
I lean down and take his mouth again when that damn baka starts pounding on the door even harder than before and starts shouting.   
  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR TOMB ROBBER! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"   
  
"I was right, it is a baka… A Pharaoh no Baka." I growl.   
  
"I suppose you're going to want to definitely kill him now, aren't you?" He sighs in defeat.   
  
"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, BAKURA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!! AS YOUR PHARAOH I COMMAND IT!!!"   
  
"Only a little."   
  
  
I smirk and he groans. I get up to answer the door and swing it open glaring daggers at the stupid pharaoh and his lousy sense of timing.   
  
  
"First of all, you are no longer The Pharaoh! You're just some lame ass little bastard who's living in the past of his glory days! Second of all, even if you were still The Pharaoh I still wouldn't obey you!! In fact, I'd go back to rob your fathers' tomb again along with yours! So tell me what the HELL do you want, so I can tell you to piss off already! I was in the middle of something very important!" I bark at him.   
  
"I need your help. I want you to kill me."   
  
  
Dear Ra, I think someone up there likes me after all.   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Chris: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Where the fuck is the angst? This is too fluffy, blah, blah, blah. But I assure you it serves a purpose. Jealousy is a marvelous thing. It makes normally sane, rational people total and complete asses.   
  
Tigerlily: In other words, Yami's going to suffer. He's so tortured…bastard!   
  
Yuugi: Hey! That's my line!   
  
Tigerlily: Here's a dirty magazine, go taint yourself.   
  
Yuugi: Oooohhhh! Boy Love Explosion! ^_^  
  
Chris: Anyway, I got so many reviews! I'm stunned to say the least. And absolutely in awe that you actually liked it. I feel so giddy. ^__^ Wow! 14 Reviews… well actually 13 because Hikari no Yami's got posted twice. Wonder how that happened? But still, 13 reviews!! *does a dance of joy* So Thankies to lupusdragon, anime AndrAIa, I love Yugi and Kurt so :p, RyuArashi, Wolfspeaker, Borath, Kira-chan, Karenu-anime, MMW, Hikari no Yami (twice ^_~), Kanatasha, YamiJupiter15, and Mira-chan and Yami Mirakai. I wuv you guys! ^_^  
  
Tigerlily: And for being so nice, you all get Talking Yuugi Plushies! ^_^ He says, "Bastard", "Fuck" and "Mmmm, Yami"!   
  
Chris: Y'all also get my apologies. I know most of you all want a happy ending for Yami and Yuugi but that isn't going to happen… exactly. There will be two endings to this fic. The one I like because I'm evil and the happy one to keep half of you from murdering me. And trust me, you will when I'm finished.   
  
Tigerlily: Yeah! Yami's going to *hand suddenly goes over her mouth*  
  
Chris: Don't tell!! It has to be a surprise!   
  
Yami: Just what do you have planned exactly?   
  
Chris & Tigerlily: …nothing.   
  
Bakura: I know the ending. *sing song voice* But, I'll never tell! *begins to laugh hysterically*  
  
Yami: *peeks into Chris's ear to see what's going on in her head* WHAT THE?!?! YOU EVIL SADISTIC BITCH!! HOW COULD YOU! *starts to strangle Chris* HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME DO THAT?!?!?! CHANGE IT RIGHT NOW!! AS PHARAOH, I COMMAND YOU TO!!   
  
Tigerlily: Hey Yami, stop strangling her or the happy ending will never come.   
  
Yami: NO!! Not until she changes it!   
  
Yuugi: YAMI! What are you doing?! Why are you trying to kill her?   
  
Tigerlily: *whispers the ending into his ear*  
  
Yuugi: O_O *runs over to help Yami* EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! *starts to hit her with his little baby fist*  
  
Chris: HAH! *choke* You hit like *choke* a girl!! Mwahaha*choke*hahaha*choke*hahahahaha! Bow *choke* before my *choke* EVIL! *choke* X_x  
  
Tigerlily: Remember to review! They make Chris happy! ^_^  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: This Can't Be Real

**Surrender to the Darkness**

  
  
  
  
~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ~_~ I don't own any of these cuties. ~_~ Suing me would be a pointless waste of time since I'm broke and have nothing anyways (unemployment sucks). Credit for the title goes to Taryn (anime AndrAIa), because I'm lame and couldn't come up with one myself. ^_^ ~~~~   
  
  
Chris: Tigerlily, read the warning…   
  
  
Tigerlily: **Warning!!! ** This fic has:   
  
**~ yaoi goodness - no lemon, just a bunch of random groping and fantasies (this chapter's pretty tame)   
  
~ lots of bad words (thanks mostly to Bakura and Ryou)   
  
~ major angst and darkness (there's fluff too… fluffy angst?)   
  
~ horny and lustful yami's**   
  
  
Chris: If you don't know what yaoi is, then this probably isn't for you. Yaoi and shounen ai deals with **male x male relationships**.   
  
Tigerlily: So if ya don't like that sort of thing do us all a favor and hit the bricks. If you do flame us for it, you will be torched. *pulls out her trusty flamethrower*   
  
Chris: So, if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all.   
  
Tigerlily: So keep your damned mouth shut! You have been warned!!   
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 3   
  
~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
  
  
**~~~Bakura's POV~~~**   
  
  
This must be a dream. I mean, the Pharaoh no Baka just asked ME to kill him. Maybe this is a dream. I mean really, why would Ryou do anything but run in fear from me? Yet just seconds ago we were making out like a couple of bunnies in heat. Damn pharaoh had to go and ruin my nice dream… If I turn around will Ryou still be on the couch? I decide to turn around and see that Ryou is gone! Dear Ra! I should have known t was just a dream. But does that mean this is real. The pharaoh has come to ask me to kill him. I see Ryou walk back into the room with a small tray of tea and 'biscuits'. I don't know why he insists on calling them that when they're obviously cookies. He says that's what they call them in England. When I pointed out that this was Japan not England, he glared at me and wouldn't let me even kiss him the rest of the night. He looks over and smiles at me with a slight blush on his cheeks. He's so beautiful, I can barely believe it.   
  
  
"Tomb Robber! Are you going to invite me in or are you stand there like the idiot I know you are?"   
  
  
I growl at him and Ryou steps over to pull me away before I throttle him on the spot. As he's doing this, I realize the Pharaoh is gawking at MY hikari! The little bastard, I'll rip his eyes out…   
  
  
/ You'll do no such thing. /  
  
// Aw c'mon. Please? He's staring at you! It's really pissing me off here! Doesn't he know that's rude? And if anyone should know it'd be me. //  
  
/ Is that something you really want to be proud of? Besides, he didn't know you had your own body now. I'm sure it's freaking him out. Now behave or we will not pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted. /  
  
I sigh in defeat.   
  
// Yes, dear. //   
  
  
"Yami, please come in." My light invites the gawking pharaoh into our home and gestures to the living room. Yami sits in the chair next to the sofa while my hikari and I sit closely together on the sofa. I hold my koi's hand and Yami's stare intensifies. I think he may actually be jealous. Heh, poor Yami, jealous of a tomb robber. In case you were wondering that was sarcasm.   
  
  
"How…" He shakes his head in confusion.   
  
  
Ha! This is rich! That pompous, arrogant, opinionated, self righteous, preachy pharaoh is speechless! I wish Malik and his yami were here to see this… then again, there'd be nothing left for me to kill so it's a good thing they're not.   
  
  
  
**~~~Ryou's POV~~~**   
  
  
"You mean how did Bakura get his own body?"   
  
Yami just nods his head dumbly. I also noticed he's staring at Bakura's hand holding mine. He can't be jealous can he?   
  
"We're not sure how it happened. I just woke up one morning with Bakura laying next me... That was a month ago."   
  
Yami's eyes shoot open wider than Yuugi's. I didn't think that was actually possible.   
  
"Alright Pharaoh, what do you know?"   
  
  
My yami just glowers at him. I know it may sound strange to hear but he looks really cute when he does that. Sexy too… does that make me vain and narcissistic to think my yami is cute and sexy? I mean he looks just like me for the most part. But Bakura's right, Yami knows something. He gives no outward sign yet something inside me tells me he knows what's going on. Something doesn't **feel** quite right.   
  
  
  
**~~~Bakura's POV~~~**   
  
  
I don't know how, but that damn Pharaoh has his own body too. I didn't realize it until he sat down and stared at Ryou and me. I couldn't sense any shadow energy from him! This wasn't his spirit form and even when he took control of that runt's body I could still feel the shadow energy emanate from him. He had his own body and my instincts were telling me he knew how it happened or maybe even caused it.   
  
  
"Alright Pharaoh what do you know?"   
  
He glares at me. Ooohhh, I'm so scared of the big, bad Pharaoh no Baka.   
  
"About a month ago, Yuugi came across an old spell book in a used book shop. It had hieroglyphics in half of the book and strange writing in the other half. I'm still not sure what it is. Yuugi bought it because he thought I might enjoy reading something in our old language. He had no idea what it was at the time and gave it to me. I came across a spell that gives spirits flesh…"  
  
"And you decided to try it out on me first?!"   
  
My blood is boiling. I want to kill him now!   
  
/ Bakura, calm down and let him finish. Besides if that had been what he had done then why would he be surprised that we're two people now? Yami's known for his dueling and gaming talents, not acting. /  
  
// Aw c'mon Ryou. I just want to gut him like a fish with a box cutter and hang him with his own intestines. Is that really too much to ask for? //  
  
/ Do you really want me to dignify that with an answer? /  
  
"No I didn't. Maybe because I used my puzzle during the spell…"  
  
"So maybe all the spirits of the sennen items now have bodies?"   
  
Poor Ryou, looks like he may faint. I squeeze his hand tighter to comfort him.   
  
// Are you all right, koi? //   
  
I cringe at the slight panic in my 'voice'. But Ryou just smiles. That wonderful angelic smile.   
  
/ I'm fine. Don't worry, love. It's just the thought of Marik running loose is very unsettling. I mean sure, Malik's slightly insane but Marik is a homicidal maniac who just wants to destroy things. Poor Malik. /  
  
"It's possible. I never even thought that this would happen."   
  
"Just like royalty. See the shiny pretty object and don't even think of the consequences."   
  
"The same can be said for you Tomb Robber!"   
  
"On the contrary. When I see a shiny pretty object or for that matter anything I steal, I know what I'm doing. I also know what will happen if I get caught. The difference between you and me is, you're stupid where as I just don't give a fuck."   
  
  
  
**~~~Yami's POV~~~**   
  
  
I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!! I hate him and everything he stands for. He and Ryou have apparently gotten close. I can only imagine what he was in the middle of when I came. That would explain why he's so cranky… well more so than usual. I imagine I'd be cranky too if someone I hated came barging at the door while I was with Yuugi… mmmm, Yuugi. ARGH! I GOTTA STOP THAT!!! Oh well, if I can't have any why should I let Bakura? Heh, heh now I feel a little better.   
  
  
They're holding hands and sitting so close. I wish Yuugi and I could do that. I wish Yuugi and I could look at each other with nothing but love in our eyes. But Yuugi hates me now. I hate Bakura. How can one of the most evil and vile people on the planet find happiness? It's not fair! He doesn't deserve it! I deserve it more than he ever will. Bastard. Maybe I'll just kill him and go find Malik and that psychotic yami of his to help me. But then Ryou would be unhappy and go crying to Yuugi with what I did. Then Yuugi will hate me even more… I wonder if that is possible?   
  
  
If Yuugi was more like Ryou and other boys his age, I wouldn't even have this problem. Not that Ryou is impure by any stretch of the imagination. He's a very kind and gentle boy. But the childlike innocence that believes everything will work out in the end and that there is good in everyone, is no longer there. Ryou knows life is far from perfect. Not everyone wants to be your friend. Not everyone has some good in them somewhere. He knows the world is a very harsh and ugly place where some take joy in the suffering of others. He knows it and accepts it without letting it affect his course in life. He's a nice boy. It's a shame he had to get such a bastard for a yami.   
  
  
The possibility that other yami's, i.e. Marik might have a body of his own makes Ryou look terribly ill. Can't really say I blame him. I wonder what they've been up to? Leaving death and destruction in their wake no doubt.   
  
  
Great. Bakura is giving me a lecture about consequences. ME! Hmph. Wonder what he'd say or do if I told him that it seemed like a good idea at the time?   
  
  
"…The difference between you and me is, you're stupid where as I just don't give a fuck."   
  
  
Wait a minute. He just called me stupid. I don't care if it'll make Ryou unhappy. Bakura dies now!! I start to lunge at him but Ryou gets in my way. Damn hikari. Ack!! He's using the puppy dog eyes!! Yuugi must have taught him! Or maybe he taught Yuugi. Whatever. He's using them on me and now I feel… bad. Stupid puppy dog eyes.   
  
  
"Yami, please I know you're upset. But don't hurt Bakura, I love him. I couldn't bear it if something happened to him now."   
  
  
Ack! And now he looks like he's going to cry. Great. Just great. It seems I have a newfound ability to make hikari's cry. Bakura's glaring at me. I don't blame him, but still. How dare he glare at me! I sit back down in an effort to calm Ryou down and it works. He and Bakura are snuggled up on the couch when finally Ryou speaks.   
  
  
"Yami, why are you here?"   
  
  
Apparently he was out of the room when I made my request… No wonder he's so calm. He'll probably react the same way Yuugi did. Yuugi, I didn't mean to hurt you. I still managed to do it somehow. I wonder do you hate me as much as I love you? I wish we could have what Ryou and Bakura do. But you had to be too innocent for your own good… or maybe too innocent for my own good. Is innocence truly such a bad thing? The only one it's hurting is me. Yuugi was right, I am a selfish bastard. It's time I end this for his own good. Maybe one day he'll understand why I'm doing this. Ryou's staring at me… of course, I didn't answer his question. Well, here goes nothing.   
  
  
"I came to ask your yami to kill me."   
  
  
Straight and to the point. He's staring at me gaping like a fish out of water. I don't think he was expecting that. Bakura sits by him expressionless but I know he's comforting him through their link. Finally he finds something to say.   
  
  
"Surely you jest? You can be serious! Surely this is some sick joke?! Please tell me you're not serious!"   
  
"I'm afraid I am quite serious. I want to die and I need Bakura's help."   
  
"Do you have any idea how this would affect Yuugi?? I doubt very much he'd be pleased!! You can't do this!"   
  
The poor boy is on the verge of hysterics.   
  
"It's for Yuugi's sake, I'm doing this."   
  
"His sake!?!? How on gods green earth can this benefit him?"   
  
"I'm doing this so I won't taint his innocence… I've been trying for almost a month to die. But no matter what I do, I wake back up in my soul room. I've jumped off of buildings, drowned myself, and stepped in front of a variety of huge moving vehicles. And even though I die, I find myself alive again in my soul room each and every time!"   
  
"But what about Yuugi? You know this must be hurting him!"   
  
"Yuugi hates me now. He told me to ask Bakura to help me."   
  
  
Ryou gasps in shock and does his fish imitation again. Bakura looks equally shocked, he's been quiet this whole time. He cradles his hikari as he cries lightly on his shoulder and stares at me. His expression is unreadable. I've never seen him look that way. I've always been able to tell what's going through his mind because he's very basic and predictable. But the look he's giving me now is one I've never seen and it really makes me uncomfortable. It seems his new body has seriously affected him more than I realized.   
  
  
My blood boils as Ryou pulls away and looks up at Bakura and kisses him. Apparently they're having another mental chat. Suddenly Bakura kisses Ryou on his forehead and hugs him. How dare they do this in front of me! How dare they mock me by flaunting what they share! I hate them both. I wish they were dead! But I need Bakura's help. Damn! Damn! Damn! Stupid Tomb Robber. Finally Ryou begins to speak again, more calmly than before.   
  
  
"Yami, why do you want to do this? If you're gone, who will protect him? Didn't you promise him you would always be there to protect him?"   
  
Yes, I made that promise. But if I stay, I'll taint him in the end. I don't expect you to understand and I'm not asking you to, Ryou."   
  
"How could you possibly taint him? And is it so horrible if he does become tainted?"   
  
"I know how and why. In fact I understand perfectly." Ah, so Bakura will be joining the conversation after all.   
  
"What do you mean, 'Kura?"   
  
"He's in love with his little 'aibou'. Scratch that, his **innocent**, little aibou… He's afraid he'll end up changing Yuugi and it'll be all his fault because he couldn't control himself. I never knew the Pharaoh was such a fucking coward."   
  
"Is this true?" Ryou asks me with wide eyes. I only nod in response.   
  
  
  
**~~~Ryou POV~~~**   
  
  
I can't believe what I'm hearing! He's come to ask my Bakura to help him kill himself?! Surely this must be a sick joke. Or maybe he's gone mad? I don't know what to say. I want to scream, yell and cry. I consider Yuugi and his yami to be my friends. There aren't many in the world who can understand the yami and hikari relationship. We understand what the other goes through when dealing with our yami's. What do you do when someone you think of as friend comes to ask your yami to help kill him? I know Bakura would love nothing more than to fulfill his request but I can't let him. I can't let any friend take their life and not do a damn thing about it.   
  
  
/ Bakura? Please don't do it! Don't let him do this! Yuugi would be destroyed if anything happened to him. /  
  
// Koi… I know Yuugi's your friend but Yami seems sure of what he wants. //  
  
/ Bakura, if you help him… I'll never forgive you. If you really love me, you won't help him. /  
  
// … You know for 5 millennia I've dreamed of this moment. I've wanted nothing more than revenge on him. //  
  
/ Bakura… would you really choose revenge over me? /  
  
// I don't want to choose. It's hard to let go of something you've held close to your heart for so long… //  
  
/ I'm sorry Bakura, but I need you to choose. How much is vengeance worth to you? /   
  
I can't help but hold my breath. I don't want to lose him. I hear him sigh through our link.   
  
// Ryou… I love you so much…… Alright, I won't lay a finger on him. But I'm not going to talk him out of it! //  
  
I'm so happy. He chose me! He's right 5,000 years of anger and dreams of vengeance is hard let go of. But he did it for me.   
  
/ I love you, 'Kura. Thank you so much. I know how hard it was for you to let it go. And I love you for it. /  
  
// You better. And I expect you to make this up to me… somehow. //   
  
I feel him smirk through our link and I can't help but smile.   
  
/ Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something. /   
  
  
I turned my attention back to Yami and proceeded to try and make him change his mind. I do my damnedest to convince him, to open his eyes to see how foolish he's being. He claims he's doing it for Yuugi's sake so he doesn't taint his innocence. It sounds so stupid to me. Does he really expect Yuugi to stay and be pure as the driven snow? Innocence only last so long. Losing it is a part of growing up, we all have to do it sometime. I know Yuugi can be childlike but he won't always be. Will he?   
  
  
He tells us about his past attempts of suicide. All successful but only temporarily. How odd, I wonder why it happens? I try pointing out how hurt Yuugi would be if he did such a thing. But then he tells us that Yuugi hates him. I didn't think Yuugi had it in him to hate anyone... well except for Pegasus. But he was stealing souls for crying out loud! Yuugi's so forgiving and kind in spirit. Even a little bit of him felt pity for Pegasus. Then he drops an even bigger bombshell, if possible. Yuugi told him to get Bakura to help him! Maybe we've misjudged Yuugi? Just because he looks like an eight year old doesn't mean he is one inside. Were we all fooled by his innocent appearance and believed he was based on that? I can't imagine Yuugi ever saying that to anyone, let alone someone he cares about. Yami is a part of his soul. How can anyone tell a part of themselves to die?   
  
  
/ This can't be true! Yuugi would never say that… would he? /  
  
// I don't know what to think anymore. He appears innocent but that doesn't mean he is. //  
  
I start to cry a little, I can't help it. I feel so overwhelmed and confused.   
  
/ Something must be horribly wrong if he said that. He must be in so much pain to even think it. What can I do?/   
  
// I'm sure you'll think of something… //  
  
I pull back and look up at my beautiful lover and kiss him lightly on the mouth.   
  
/ I hope so. /  
  
Bakura kisses me on the forehead and hugs me tightly in his arms. It's so comforting and full of love. Who knew Yami Bakura could love anything besides gold, revenge and world domination? I'm glad he's here with me.   
  
  
I turn my attention back to Yami. He doesn't look too happy. I wonder if he'll kill me if I continue with my pleas? I decide to continue on, it's too important not to. I remind of the promises and vows he made to Yuugi. But he still continues with notion that he's going to taint Yuugi. And then for good measure, the condescending bastard adds, "I don't expect you to understand." No wonder Yuugi yelled at him and told him to get help from 'Kura. I'm about ready to let 'Kura have his way with him.   
  
  
// I heard that, koi. Say the word and I'll get rid of him permanently. //  
  
/ I'll try to keep that in mind. But right now let me try to change his mind. /  
  
// Oh fine. Be that way. See if I **care**. //   
  
  
I continue with my interrogation when suddenly Bakura speaks up. He thinks Yami is in love with Yuugi and is afraid that Yuugi will no longer be innocent if he gives in to his emotions. It seems so stupid but I ask anyway. All Yami does is nod his head. That's his reason? That's his incredibly stupid and asinine reason? I feel a sudden surge of anger fill my veins. How can he be so thoughtless and selfish? He doesn't deserve Yuugi's love or friendship. No wonder he's so mad. And I find myself experiencing what Yuugi must have felt. A part of me wonders what if Bakura had chosen to do what Yami's doing instead of confessing to me. I can't bear the thought and lash out at Yami.   
  
  
"So rather than face it and Yuugi, you're going to take your life? You selfish son of a BITCH!! You're nothing but a fucking bastard, you know that Yami!? Do you think Yuugi will stay innocent forever? Do you think he'll stay that way long after you're gone? Who's going to protect him if someone decides to 'taint' him forcibly?!"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Understand? I understand all too well. I understand that you're a selfish son of a bitch who right now only cares about his own pain. I understand that you're a fucking coward for not telling Yuugi how you feel. And I understand that you're a fucking bastard for not caring how much this is going to hurt Yuugi, especially when he finds out why!"   
  
  
The Pharaoh no Baka just stares at me, absolutely oblivious to what I'm trying to say. I'm sure Yuugi probably tried as well. But it just goes through one ear and out the other.   
  
  
/ I have to get out of here 'Kura. He's making me so angry! /  
  
// That's fine. Go for a walk. It'll help make you feel better. //  
  
/ I'm scared. I've never felt such rage! /  
  
// I know. Trust me, it will pass. Go get some air, I want to talk to the baka some more //  
  
/ …remember 'Kura, not a finger! And if he tries to attack you, don't kill him! /  
  
// Yes, dear. //  
  
I can't help but smile through our link.   
  
/ I love it when you call me that. I feel a little better already. /  
  
// I know. Don't be gone long, I want to pick up where we left off. //  
  
I feel the smug little bastard smirk as I blush. But it only makes me love him more.   
  
/ I won't be long. /   
  
  
As I walk out the door I wonder what exactly is Bakura going to say to him?   
  
  
  
**~~~Bakura's POV~~~**   
  
  
As I watch my light walk out the door I turn back and glare at the pharaoh. If Ryou hadn't made me promise not to lay a finger on him, I'd be knee deep in his blood now. How dare he treat my hikari that way! I've never seen Ryou so angry before. That bastard brought pain to my love and I want nothing more than to tear him limb from limb. I wonder if dropping a boulder on him would be considered as 'laying a finger on him'? I'll be touching the boulder, not him. And by the time it reaches him, I'll no longer be touching it. Heh, heh.   
  
  
/ Don't even think about it. /  
  
// Spoil sport. I can dream can't I? //  
  
/ And here I thought you only dreamed of me. /  
  
// I have many dreams koi. World domination, Yami dead at my feet… But you're still my favorite. //  
  
/ I love you too. /  
  
// Of course you do. What's not to love? Now let me take care of this moron. //  
  
/ Fine. /   
  
  
"You've hurt my hikari. If I hadn't promised Ryou to not hurt you, you'd be a lot deader than you already are. I hope you're proud of yourself."   
  
"Actually, I'm not. It wasn't my intention to hurt him. I seem to have newfound ability to make hikari's cry and run from the room."   
  
"The same thing happened with Yuugi?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Stupid pharaoh. And you think he hates you?"   
  
"He said so himself."   
  
  
Dear Ra, how could anyone be so dense? It's probably from all that inbreeding. I swear, he couldn't catch a clue if you pinned it to his ass and drew him a map!   
  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason he said he hates you is because he loves you?"   
  
"Tomb Robber, that is the most retarded thing I've ever heard come out of anyone's mouth. If he loved me, why would he say he hates me? Besides, he's too pure to ever think of me in that way."   
  
"You sure about that? Actions speak louder than words. He may say he hates you but the way he acted tells me he cares for you a great deal. I don't think he hates you so much as what he hates that you're doing. He's in pain, so he lashed out. Much in the same way Ryou lashed out at you. He wants you to see what you are doing to not only yourself but Yuugi. But you've got your head stuck so far up your damn ass, you can't see it."   
  
"Somehow I seriously doubt that. I came for you to kill me not lecture me!"   
  
"Answer me this, are you sure Yuugi is as innocent as he looks?"   
  
"Of course he is! How dare you insinuate otherwise!"   
  
"It just seems to me and Ryou, that if he's so innocent then why would he give you permission to kill yourself and point you in the right direction? That doesn't seem like the actions of an innocent. I think we all assumed he was because he looks like a damn eight year old. You have to remember Yami, he is still a teenager. A sixteen year old teenager, not a little child. Just because everyone around him treats him as such, doesn't make it so."   
  
  
He glares at me as if it'll scare me. What does he expect? For me to get down on my knees to grovel and beg for forgiveness? Hah! Fat chance, conceited, condescending bastard. If he wants to die so much, fine. I'll tell him exactly how to do it. I actually just thought of it. I'm surprised he didn't figure it out, but then there is that inbreeding he has to deal with. He never was too bright, in this life or our past one. Some things never change.   
  
  
"Alright Yami, you want to die still? So be it. But I promised Ryou not to lay a finger on you and I intend to keep that promise…"  
  
"How honorable of you." He sneers at me, the asshole.   
  
"If you want me to tell you how, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth!" He doesn't say a word and only glares, so I continue.   
  
"You are bound to the puzzle as I am bound to the ring. As long as the puzzle is in the hands of the one destined to wield it, you will return to it. No matter what you do. So the solution is actually very simple, Yuugi must die. So long as he lives, you live. So long as he breathes, you breathe. You are bound to him and the puzzle for all time. Just as I am to Ryou. Light and Dark exist for each other. Like good and evil, one is nothing without the other. True you won't entirely die when Yuugi does. You're still bound to the puzzle and will always be till the end of time. You will return to the state you were in before you were freed. The endless abyss of darkness… it might as well be death. That's the closest you'll ever be able to come."   
  
"How convenient for you. I kill Yuugi and you get the puzzle no problem. Do you take me for a fool Tomb Robber?"   
  
"No, I don't have to. You are a fool. You can't see what's going around you because all you can think of is yourself. I don't need you to kill Yuugi for me. I can do it fine on my own thank you very much. And without you around to protect him, no one will be able to stop me."   
  
"Really? What about Ryou?"   
  
"Okay, fine. You have a point there. But I'm not the only one in the world looking for the sennen items, specifically your puzzle. You do remember Malik Ishtar and his yami, don't you? His yami wouldn't think twice about killing him and probably do something really horrific to him in the process."   
  
  
I can't believe this idiot! I wonder, was he born stupid or did he just grow that way? Maybe he was dropped on his head often as a child. Ha! Maybe his hair isn't spiky and that's just the shape of his head? I thought suggesting he had to kill Yuugi would snap him out of it. I wonder if he'll do it? He can't be that mad, can he? I kinda wish I hadn't mentioned it. Ryou will not be pleased. But I honestly can't think of another way for it to come to an end. No matter what, Yuugi will be hurt and as a result so will Ryou. Damn, I don't think I'll be getting any for a while…   
  
  
  
**~~~Pharaoh no Baka's POV~~~**   
  
  
Stupid Tomb Robber. Does he honestly think I'm stupid? But then a part of me realizes he's right. I live because Yuugi does. I always go back to him. Ryou's words echo loudly in my mind. "Do you think Yuugi will stay innocent forever? Do you think he'll stay that way long after you're gone? Who's going to protect him if someone decides to 'taint' him forcibly?!" I know he's right, but does it make it any better or right if I'm the one who taints him? My choice is clear. I know exactly what must be done. For both our sakes.   
  
  
"I've heard enough. I'm leaving."   
  
"What are you going to do?"   
  
"I'm going to see and talk to Yuugi."  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Chris: Mwahahahaha! Bow before my evil as the plot goes to crap! I want you all to know I'm really supposed to be packing my shit to move Saturday and I haven't really got squat done. I hope you're happy because I blame you all. ^_~  
  
Tigerlily: But that doesn't mean we don't love you! You really made Chris happy with all the reviews!  
  
Chris: Yup, and the only reason you're really getting an update now is because I got insomnia these last couple of nights and this came spilling out. I still have a touch of the fluff bug as you can see. Hmmm… what else did I want to say?   
  
Tigerlily: Thank you to the reviewers?   
  
Chris: Oh yeah! ^___^ I wanna thank all of you for reviewing. I feel so warm and fuzzy now! And you all get talking Bakura plushies! ^__^  
  
Tigerlily: He says, "The fates are against me!", "The Gods are mocking me!" and "Mmmm, chocolate covered Ryou!"   
  
Chris: We can't help but make him a little naughty. ^_~ And for all of you lovely and wonderful people who put me on their favorites list, you also get a Change of Heart Ryou. He's so kawaii.   
  
Tigerlily: He doesn't say anything but he's so cute he doesn't have to. ^_^   
  
Chris: Anyway, it's going to be a while before I can update again because of the whole moving thing. I have NO idea where my computer is going to go. There are not a whole lotta phone jacks in the place. ~_~ So, I don't know how long I'll be offline but I should be able to check my email at the library.   
  
Tigerlily: Which is why this chapter is longer than the others… sort of.   
  
Chris: I also have already started the next chapter and as a result this fic is going to be one chapter longer than I planned. But judging from the reviews, I don't think you'll have a problem with that. I had a bright idea and not even Taryn knows about it… but she will when she beta's it. Mwahahahaha! Bow before my evil! And, bow before my catch phrase! Anything you wanna add, Tigerlily?  
  
Tigerlily: Make Chris happy some more and review! ^_^ She's a lot nicer to be around when you do.  
  



	4. Chapter 4: The Path to Heaven

**Surrender to the Darkness**

  
  
  
  
Chris: Okay, because Neo~Star begs so well and persistently… she will be doing the disclaimer. ^_^   
  
  
*Neo~Star falls from the sky*   
  
  
Neo~Star: What the hell?! *looks around frantically* Where the hell am I?!   
  
  
Tigerlily: You get to do the disclaimer, like you begged to. ^_^ Don't you feel special?   
  
  
Neo~Star: Really? Cool!!   
  
  
Chris: You may begin…   
  
  
Neo~Star: Okay, ummm… Chris doesn't own Yugioh. She doesn't own any of these cuties and it breaks her cold, black heart. Suing her would be a pointless waste of time. She's broke, has nothing of real value anyways and is unemployed. And in case you've been living under a rock or haven't been paying attention, unemployment sucks. Credit for the title goes to Taryn (anime AndrAIa), because Chris is lame and couldn't come up with one herself. ^_^   
  
  
Chris: Thank you, Neo~Star. Tigerlily, read the warning…   
  
  
Tigerlily: **Warning!!! ** This fic has:   
  
**~ yaoi goodness - no lemon, just a bunch of random groping and fantasies (actually, this chapter's kinda plot driven ~_~)   
  
~ lots of bad words (thanks mostly to… pretty much everyone)   
  
~ major angst and darkness   
  
~ horny and lustful yami's**   
  
  
Chris: If you don't know what yaoi is, then this probably isn't for you. Yaoi and shounen ai deals with **male x male relationships**.   
  
Tigerlily: So if ya don't like that sort of thing do us all a favor and hit the bricks. If you do flame us for it, you will be torched. *pulls out her trusty flamethrower*   
  
Chris: So, if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all.   
  
Tigerlily: So keep your damned mouth shut! You have been warned!!   
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 4   
  
~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
  
  
**~~~Ryou's POV~~~**   
  
  
I can't believe how mad I am! I heard Bakura's desire to hurt Yami for the pain and anguish he caused me. It's sweet, he plans to keep his promise to me. As I wander aimlessly, I suddenly realize I'm at the park. And as I continue to walk I find that I do in fact feel a little better. Kura was right, the rage does fade and the crisp air clears my mind.   
  
  
My heart almost stops as I spot Yuugi in the distance, standing alone on the bridge. He stares into the creek below, oblivious to the world around him. He looks so melancholy and lost. I wonder what's going on in his mind? Well here's my opportunity to clear the air and get Yuugi's side of the story.   
  
  
"Hello, Yuugi. Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
  
His head shoots up and out of his trance with wide eyes. His eyes are red and puffy. He's definitely been crying. Poor Yuugi. Why does he have to have such a stupid bastard for a yami? He deserves so much more. I hear Kura whisper something about inbreeding. Yes, that would explain a lot.   
  
  
  
**~~~Yuugi's POV~~~**   
  
  
Stupid Yami. Why does he have to be such a bastard? Can't the stupid jackass see how much I love him? My life would be so much easier if I didn't. I just wish I knew what was going on. If he didn't want to be alive, then why did he do that damn spell? I wish I never saw that damn book! I hate him so much right now, but at the same time I love him. It's so strange to be able to love and hate someone at the same time   
  
  
As I sit and wallow in my misery, I hear a voice behind me and get snapped back to my cruel reality.   
  
  
"…penny for your thoughts?"   
  
  
Ryou! What's he doing here? Did Yami speak to his other half yet? I don't see any blood, so it's probably safe to say no.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
Ryou smiles, he looks sweet and angelic, especially with his snowy locks. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with him? He's sweet, kind and really cute. But no, I have to have a thing for bastards. Maybe I should give Kaiba a call? He's the biggest bastard on the planet. But again, no. He doesn't make me feel complete like Yami does, the bastard. Ryou giggles and repeats his question. I swear, he's too kawaii!   
  
  
"I said, 'Penny for your thoughts.' It looks like you have a lot on your mind… and soul."   
  
I suddenly find my shoes quite fascinating and answer meekly, "Yeah." Ryou lets loose a big sigh.   
  
"It's about Yami, isn't it?"   
  
  
How the hell does he know? Does this mean Yami's already dead then? No, I would have felt it. Even though we've cut each other off through our link, I still feel it when Yami dies. So, does this mean Bakura said no? I thought he would have jumped at the opportunity! Maybe he thinks it's more amusing to watch him suffer?   
  
  
"How did you…"  
  
"Know? Your Yami paid us a little visit. Bakura's still with him at home. He was pissing me off so much I had to get out. Your yami is very stubborn."   
  
  
Wait a minute here!! BAKURA is still at the house, but Ryou is here. How and when the fuck did this happen?! Aw man, if Bakura's with him then he's as good as dead.   
  
  
"Yami has that effect on hikari's, I think. But how can Bakura be there if you're here?   
  
"That spell your yami did a month ago, affected my yami too."   
  
"And he didn't kill you yet?" Ryou smiles brightly.   
  
" Nope! As a matter of fact, he hid in the ring for the first 3 weeks. He was seriously freaked out. Not that he didn't try to hurt me at first. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. A week ago he came out and apologized."   
  
"**HE** said he was sorry?! The vile and evil tomb robber, who did multiple evil things while controlling your body? I don't think he's ever been sorry a day in his life or afterlife!"   
  
"Well he was that day…"   
  
  
  
**~~~Ryou's POV~~~**   
  
  
Should I tell him Bakura said he loves me? It might hurt him. His heart is so full of pain. How could Yami do this to poor Yuugi? Insensitive bastard, Yuugi would probably be better off with someone else. No, I won't say anything right now. He needs my shoulder. I need to be here for him now.   
  
  
"… Yuugi, did you really tell Yami to ask Bakura to help kill him? And that you hate him?"   
  
  
Fresh tears flood his eyes. I was too blunt, Bakura is starting to rub off on me.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuugi. Please don't cry! I didn't mean to be so blunt. It just surprised me, and I couldn't believe it!"   
  
He speaks so softly, I can barely hear him.   
  
"I did… He means so much to me, but he made me so mad and hurt me. I wanted to do the same to him. To show him how it feels. I said it, but I didn't mean it! He won't tell me why he's been doing it. What am I going to do? And what if Bakura does what he asks?!"   
  
"Don't worry, Bakura swore he wouldn't lay a finger on him."   
  
"How can you be so sure?"   
  
"Because… because he loves me. As much as your yami loves you."   
  
"Then you'll find nothing but a bloody puddle when you get home because he doesn't love me."   
  
"Actually he does. In his own sense of seriously warped logic."   
  
"He told you?!"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him myself! He can't tell me but he can tell you?!"   
  
"Well, he didn't exactly come out declaring it. Kura figured it out and when we asked him directly he admitted it."   
  
"Then why is he trying to kill himself? Please Ryou, you have to tell me!"   
  
"Well… he has it in his stupid head that if he stays, he's going to taint you."   
  
"…taint me?"   
  
"He feels that he'll taint your innocence. And that for him to do so would be wrong."   
  
"My innocence?! Are you kidding?!"   
  
"I'm afraid not… Yuugi, may I ask you an embarrassing and potentially insulting question?"   
  
  
Yuugi just smirks. I didn't know he knew how to do that. Maybe he really isn't as innocent as we all thought.   
  
  
"I guess so."   
  
"Are you really as innocent as you seem? No offense intended, but it seems strange that someone who's supposed to be so innocent would tell someone, especially one they love to go ahead and kill themselves." Yuugi smiles sadly.   
  
"No offense taken. I know I look like an eight year old… even though I do tend to dress like a boy whore. But I do have the same damn hormones that everyone else does. I wonder since I'm so small if it's super concentrated in my system? This past month has been really bad. I'm surprised Yami hasn't said anything about how much time I spend in the bathroom! But then, he is too wrapped up in himself and suicide dreams to care."   
  
"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I know this must be absolutely horrible for you. I know how I'd feel in your place."   
  
"Thanks Ryou. I appreciate it… So you and Bakura are… have a…" He's so cute trying to find just the right words.   
  
"Yes, we are together." Yuugi grins brightly.   
  
"No offense Ryou, but Bakura just doesn't seem type for any kind of relationship." I can't help but smile and a small giggle escapes from me.   
  
"No offense taken. I know exactly what you mean. It took me by surprise too. But I'm happy he loves me."   
  
  
Yuugi smiles again. I've always liked his smile. It's so full of so many emotions and feelings. Happiness, joy, kindness with a gentle softness. It's amazing one smile can hold so much.   
  
  
"I'm happy for you, Ryou. Jealous, but happy for you." He hugs me so gently, as if I might break or disappear.   
  
"Thank You, Yuugi. I hope your yami comes around and pulls his head out of his ass." Yuugi smiles again as he lets loose a giggle.   
  
"I hope so too. Ne, Ryou? How come the spell affected Bakura?   
  
"Yami thinks because he used the Sennen Puzzle, that it affected all the yami's."   
  
  
Yuugi's eyes get as big as dinner plates. I didn't think it was possible for his eyes to get bigger than they normally are. I wonder if that's what I looked like when I realized that Marik might be running loose.   
  
  
"Oh dear Ra! Does this mean Malik's yami might have his own body too?"   
  
"It's possible. Right now it's just a theory. But the more I think about it, I kind of doubt it even more."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, the spell gives a spirit flesh. Malik's yami came to exist because of his rage, anger and hate. Marik wasn't alive 5,000 years ago. And he wasn't sealed in the rod like Yami and Bakura were in their items. But Malik's yami was always inside him, the rod just allowed him to manifest into the physical world. In a way he was created by the rod."   
  
"Makes sense… But, I still hope he isn't running around loose."   
  
"You and me both. But if he was, wouldn't he have come after you and your puzzle already?"   
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."   
  
"Hey Yuugi, Yami is probably going to be leaving my house soon. Why don't you head back home and wait for him? Maybe if you confront him, he'll stop?   
  
"I don't know. Last time we talked he wasn't willing to listen. It didn't exactly turn out well."   
  
"Well, it can't hurt to try again. Who knows, he might just listen this time."   
  
"Your right, I suppose… I'll talk to you tomorrow to let you know how it goes!"   
  
  
And off my little friend goes. I wonder how Bakura and Yami's talk is going? I call out to my other half…   
  
  
/ Bakura? /  
  
// Is something wrong, Ryou? //  
  
/ No everything's fine. I was just seeing how your talk was going. /  
  
// … //  
  
/ Bakura? /  
  
// Yes? //  
  
/ What happened? You didn't kill him did you?! /  
  
// Of course not! I promised you I wouldn't! //  
  
/ Then what's wrong? /  
  
// … Promise you won't get mad? //  
  
/ Yami Bakura, WHAT did you do?! /  
  
// I told him how he could kill himself. //  
  
/ What!? Bakura, how could you?! /  
  
// Umm, it seemed like a good idea at the time? //  
  
/ Don't give me that! How on earth could telling him be a good thing?! /  
  
// *sigh* I thought the method would snap him out of it! And now he's on his way home… //  
  
/ Bakura… what's the method? /  
  
// You're not going to like it. //  
  
/ Tell me anyway. /  
  
// In order for him to die, Yuugi needs to die first. //  
  
/ WHAT!?!? /  
  
// Told you, you wouldn't like it. //  
  
/ How could you tell him to do that?! /  
  
// It seemed the most logical. //  
  
/ That's not what I'm talking about! /  
  
// I'm sorry, koi. I thought the idea would horrify him and snap him back to reality. //  
  
/ Dear Ra. I just sent Yuugi home! He's going to confront Yami! I have to stop him or warn him! /  
  
// You were talking to his hikari? //  
  
/ Yes, he was in the park. I have to warn him before it's too late! /  
  
// Ryou, stay there! I don't want you going by yourself! Wait until I get there! //  
  
/ But… /  
  
// No buts! Wait for me! //  
  
/ Alright, but hurry! /   
  
  
I hope Bakura hurries. As every second passes, I feel my worries growing. Would Yami hurt Yuugi? Can he be that much of a selfish bastard?   
  
  
  
**~~~Pharaoh no Baka's POV~~~**   
  
  
I find myself walking back to the game shop, thinking again of Bakura's words. It makes sense but, does Yuugi deserve to die just so I can? After all, I'm doing this to protect him not harm him. What's the saying? Damned if you do and damned if you don't. Well I certainly am damned. Just as I think I've decided that I can't take his life, Ryou's words haunt me again.   
  
  
_"Do you think Yuugi will stay innocent forever? Do you think he'll stay that way long after you're gone? Who's going to protect him if someone decides to 'taint' him forcibly?!"_   
  
  
I see now that I have no choice. Stay and taint Yuugi myself or die and let someone else do it. If Yuugi dies now, he'll always remain untainted for all of eternity. Of course it makes me sick knowing that Bakura will end up getting my puzzle and Ryou. It's not fair! If I can't be happy why should he?   
  
  
The Gods must be smiling on me today. Telling me that my choice is the right one. I see Ryou standing alone on the park bridge, eyes watching and waiting for someone. My guess is Bakura. If I can't be happy why should Bakura? If I have to die, Bakura should too. My choice is clear and the Gods are smiling. Ryou must die as well. I reach into my jacket for the knife I used in my first suicide attempt. Fitting that he will die by his lovers' blade. Rather poetic and melodramatic. I walk up behind him and greet him.   
  
  
"Hello, Ryou."   
  
"Yami!"   
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. It wasn't my intention." He smiles softly, he's such a sweet boy.   
  
"It's alright, I forgive you." He hugs me.   
  
"Then I hope you can forgive me for this as well."   
  
  
As he hugs me, I force the blade into his side and twist it. His eyes are wide with surprise and shock. He tries to speak but no words come. Tears fill his eyes as I release him and he falls to the ground. His blood quickly begins to pool around him. I can tell, he'll be dead very soon. I see it all in his eyes; the shock, the fear and the betrayal.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou. You have to understand, I can't allow the puzzle to fall into Bakura's hands or let him find happiness."   
  
"Y…ya…mi…"  
  
"Now, I have to go see my hikari. Don't worry, Ryou. You won't be alone in heaven long. Soon, Yuugi will be there to keep you company."   
  
  
I walk away from the dying boy. I don't want to, but I know his yami will soon be here. I don't have time to let him slow me down or block my path. I have to get to Yuugi. I promised Ryou he wouldn't be alone. After all angels belong in heaven, not on earth. It's time these two return to where they belong.   
  
  
  
**~~~Bakura's POV~~~**   
  
  
I'm running to the park to meet up with my other half when I suddenly feel this searing pain in my side. I feel my heart drop as my blood goes cold… something has happened to Ryou!   
  
  
/ Bakura! Help me! … so much blood … feel cold… /  
  
// Ryou? //  
  
/ … /  
  
// Ryou! Answer me! //  
  
/ Y…ya…mi… it… hurts so… much. /  
  
// Koi, what happened?? //  
  
/ Yami… gone mad… /  
  
// What did he do to you? //  
  
/ Stabbed me… Kura… it h… hurts… so much… /  
  
// Ryou! //  
  
/ … /  
  
// Ryou!! //   
  
  
I pick up my pace but it seems I can't run fast enough. Panic fills me and for the first time in 5 millennia, I find myself praying to any god who will listen. Please don't let Ryou die.   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Chris: Mwahahahahaha! Bow before my evil! Hmmmmm, should I or shouldn't I kill Ryou?   
  
Tigerlily: That's one hell of a question.   
  
Ryou: I thought you loved me!   
  
Chris: I do! There are two endings to this and you are alive for at least one! ^_^ I haven't decided yet if you'll live in both.   
  
Bakura: Don't you dare kill my koi!!   
  
Chris: Do I need to have Tigerlily put you in your place again?   
  
Tigerlily: Yeah!! I haven't done that in a while! ^__^  
  
Bakura: ……but I don't want Ryou to die! *wails*  
  
Chris & Tigerlily: O_o  
  
Chris: That is just plain disturbing…  
  
Tigerlily: Maybe we should move on to the reviewers…  
  
Chris: Umm… yeah… to everyone who reviewed, you get a singing Bakura plushie!! ^__^Not to mention my love and adoration. ^_~ And for being so patient you also get a Dark Magician Yuugi plushie. He's almost as cute as Change of Heart Ryou! ^_^  
  
Tigerlily: Singing??   
  
Chris: Yup! Check it out… *pushes the tummy*  
  
Bakura plushie: *sings to the tune of the Barney theme song*_ I hate you. You hate me. Let's get together and kill Yami! With a baseball bat and a gun right to his head, won't you say that Yami's dead!_   
  
Yami: Hey!!   
  
Yuugi: Wai, kawaii!!!   
  
Ryou: *huggles Bakura and plushie* Awww! I love him even more!   
  
Tigerlily: Okay, now reviews make Chris's world go round because she a sad, pathetic and lame excuse for a human being. So click the button and make her happy. Remember, reviewers get plushies… unless they flame. The next plushie sings to the tune of "Joy to the World".   
  



	5. Chapter 5: Through the Valley of the Sha...

**Surrender to the Darkness**

  
  
  
  
~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ~_~ I don't own any of these cuties. ~_~ Suing me would be a pointless waste of time since I'm broke and have nothing anyways (unemployment sucks). Credit for the title goes to Taryn (anime AndrAIa), because I'm lame and couldn't come up with one myself. ^_^ ~~~~   
  
  
Chris: Tigerlily, read the warning…   
  
  
Tigerlily: **Warning!!!** This fic has:   
  
**~ yaoi goodness - no lemon, just a bunch of fantasies   
  
~ lots of bad words   
  
~ major angst and darkness   
  
~ horny and lustful yami's (although now, Bakura's pretty much more freaked out than horny and lustful)   
  
~ a very horny and lustful hikari (poor Yuugi)**   
  
  
Chris: If you don't know what yaoi is, then this probably isn't for you. Yaoi and shounen ai deals with **male x male relationships**.   
  
Tigerlily: So if ya don't like that sort of thing do us all a favor and hit the bricks. If you do flame us for it, you will be torched. *pulls out her trusty flamethrower*   
  
Chris: So, if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all.   
  
Tigerlily: So keep your damned mouth shut! You have been warned!!   
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 5   
  
~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
  
  
**~~~Ryou's POV~~~**   
  
  
He's saying something to me, but I can't hear him. All I hear is the beating of my heart and the pulsing of my blood. Why is he doing this? How could he do it? Dear God, is he going to do this to Yuugi too? He has gone mad!   
  
  
/ Bakura! Help me! … so much blood … feel cold… /  
  
// Ryou? //  
  
/ … /  
  
// Ryou! Answer me! //  
  
/ Y…ya…mi… it… hurts so… much. /  
  
// Koi, what happened?? //  
  
/ Yami… gone mad… /  
  
// What did he do to you? //  
  
/ Stabbed me… Kura… it h… hurts… so much… /  
  
// Ryou! //  
  
/ … /  
  
// Ryou!! //   
  
  
I find that I no longer have the strength to concentrate to maintain our link. I think I may be dying. It's strange the random and idle thoughts that run through your mind. Is this what they mean when people say, "I saw my life flash before my eyes?"   
  
  
I wonder how so much blood can come from such a small hole? It's so dark, it reminds me of Yami's eyes. The one who I thought was my friend has become my murderer. Maybe I should have let Bakura have his way. My sweetly evil koi… I'll miss him so much. No matter what happens to me now, I know he'll kill Yami. Looks like Yami will be getting his wish after all. Being Pharaoh, he probably thinks he's a god. That playing with human lives and passing judgment is his right. The fucking bastard… It's funny, I always thought Bakura would be the one to kill me. Who knew?   
  
  
I remember when I first got the ring. I thought it was the best present I had ever gotten. Of course that opinion soon changed. Up until a week ago, I've thought of it as a curse; a plague on all of humanity. The first time I saw him, I was in awe. I thought we could be friends, he thought I was a handy punching bag. It's strange how this path has traveled. I'm in love with a 5,000 year old Egyptian spirit of a tomb robber. He brings cradle robbing to a whole new level. He's always said he was the greatest thief… I wonder what will happen to him if I die?   
  
  
The only way Yami can die is if Yuugi dies. Does this mean Bakura is dying with me? So what will he do? Will he come to my side, to be with me in our last moments? Or will he try to kill Yami before he dies? One final act of revenge and defiance before he dies. I had asked him to choose between me and vengeance. It warmed me to my core when he chose me. Now that his revenge is about me, what will he do? Part of me wants him by my side. To be the last face I see before I die. The face and eyes of the one I love above everyone else. But another part of me wants Kura to find Yami and smite him for his heinous act…. Yes, Bakura is definitely starting to rub off on me. If I had the energy, I'd laugh out loud. I can just hear his rebuff now, "You say it like it's a bad thing."   
  
  
I want him here with me, but inside I know he'll go after Yami for my honor. As archaic as it sounds and the idea is, it makes me feel special. But he has always made me feel that way, even when he hurt me. It's strange that I should realize it now. Oh Kura, where are you? I wish I could feel you. Even that would give me some comfort. A deeper sadness fills me as I realize Kura and I will not be picking up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted. Yet another reason to curse Pharaoh no Baka. I so wanted to give it to him. To have him take it and be my first. Stupid Yami, because of him I get to die a virgin. Oh joy. In case you were wondering, that was sarcasm.   
  
  
  
**~~~Bakura's POV~~~**   
  
  
Dear Ra! This cannot be happening! The fates are truly against me! I guess someone up there doesn't like me after all… yes, the gods are most definitely mocking me. Why must Ryou suffer like this? It's not fair!! I keep calling out to him, but he can't hear me. I on the other hand can hear him clearly. Every random and idle thought, every fear, every regret and every desire. He wants me by his side. He's afraid I won't be there. He thinks I'll go after Yami instead for revenge. He knows me well… but this time he's wrong. I want to be by his side… I **will** be by his side. Yami will have to wait until later and there **will** be a later. Ryou has to survive. He deserves to survive. His place is in this world. Even if he wasn't at my side, I'd want him to live. I need him to love the world around him and me, to make it a better place. His memory of our first meeting makes me cringe. I can't believe I did that!   
  
  
I finally make my way to the park gates and begin to run faster to the bridge I saw flash in my beloved's mind. Yami's foul deed keeps replaying itself in my mind in an endlessly evil loop. The bridge finally comes into view and I see a small crowd around my Ryou, trying to help. I hear sirens wailing from far away but they're quickly coming closer. If he can hold on a little longer, Ryou has a real chance to survive.   
  
  
I shove my way through the crowd and fall to Ryou's side. He looks so pale… more so than usual. Oh Ra! There's so much blood! A sense of despair washes over me before I can manage to push it down. I can't risk him feeling my fear. I calmly take his hand in mine and calmly say, " Ryou… love, open your eyes. Please, for me?"   
  
  
I caress his cheek with my free hand and suppress a new surge of despair.   
  
  
"Ryou, can you hear me? Open your eyes, love."   
  
  
I hear the sirens come to a stop and am suddenly pushed aside by the medics. I have no idea what they're really talking about, but I watch them closely as they work. They place him on one of those stretcher things and load him up into one of those noisy vans. I think Ryou called them ambulances. I move to get inside with him but they stop me. They obviously don't know who they're dealing with. Oh well… I guess I'll just have to show them.   
  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow you to come on the ambulance. You can meet him at Domino General…"   
  
  
I grab the foolish mortal by the collar, pull his face right in front of mine and growl at him.   
  
  
"Now you listen to me, mortal. We can do this one of two ways. One, I gut you like a fish with a box cutter, hang you with your own intestines and take your place on the ambulance. Or two, you make room for me and let me on. The choice is yours, but I'm going either way."   
  
  
"Well, when you put it that way… who am I to refuse?"   
  
  
"So glad you were able to see it my way."   
  
  
I shoot a final glare as he scurries away and return to my lover's side to take his hand again.   
  
  
"Ryou, open your eyes. Please tenshi, you have to."   
  
  
Dear merciful heaven, his eyes are opening!   
  
  
"Kura?"   
  
  
The tears just well in my eyes and cascade down my face uncontrollably. He looks dazed and confused but he's still with me.   
  
  
"Kura, you came."   
  
"Of course I did. I could never leave you."   
  
"I'm glad. I thought I might not see you again."   
  
"Don't say such things. Just rest now and save your strength. I won't leave your side, I swear."   
  
  
As his eyes close, a new sense of calm fills me. He'll be alright. He has to be…   
  
  
  
**~~~Yuugi's POV~~~**   
  
  
I take Ryou's advice and rush home. With every step a new hope fills me as I get closer and closer. Ryou's right it can't hurt to try again. But what do I say to him? I walk through the back door and yell that I'm home to whoever might hear. Only silence answers my call. Apparently Yami isn't home yet and Grandpa is still out with his friend. I think he said her name was Melba. She was very nice & pretty. Grandpa hasn't seen her in over 10 years! Then without any warning, she walked into the shop and asked if he'd care to join her for lunch. Grandpa seemed to instantly become 20 years younger. I think he likes her… a lot. It's nice to know he can still feel that way towards another person, even at his age. But I guess age doesn't make you love any less. Yami's an excellent example of that. Although in his case, it has made him incredibly stupid. Again I wonder what will I say to him or what he will say to me. Once again my hormonal teenage imagination gets the better of me as I imagine him running through the door.   
  
  
_"Yuugi, I'm sorry! I love you! I know I've been an ass, but could you ever forgive me?"   
  
"Of course I can. I love you too much, not to. I'm sorry I said I hated you. I didn't mean it. I love you so much it hurts!"   
  
  
He leans down and takes my waiting lips with his. I feel his tongue beg for entry and allow it to enter. The lack of air is like heaven itself. It makes my head swim as I feel his hands roam and caress my body. His hand finally settles on my groin and begins to rub it roughly through my leather pants. I quickly become hard and moan as my erection swells in my suddenly constrictive pants. I break away from the kiss panting.   
  
  
"Yami, please… take me. I want you… please… give it to me. Make me yours!"   
  
He smiles down at me and begins to open up my pants.   
  
"Anything and everything you desire, I will do."   
  
He resumes our kiss as he reaches into my pants to stroke my throbbing member and takes it…_   
  
  
The phone rings, waking me from my wonderful fantasy. Ack! God damned, fucking imagination! I **really** have to stop that. The pain in my groin is almost unbearable! I'm not sure what to hate more, my vivid imagination or that phone for interrupting my fantasy. I let the answering machine handle the damned phone. Right now, my hand has another hot date with my erection.   
  
  
I start to head into the bathroom but decide to just do it here in my room. I'm the only one home right now, so why hide? Besides, if Yami walks in while I'm doing it then maybe he can catch a clue. Ahhh… I can see it now…   
  
  
_"Yuugi! What are you doing?!"   
  
"What does it look like? Flower arranging perhaps?"   
  
"I know what it looks like, but I doubt very much you'd do that sort of thing. Why don't you tell me what you're doing?"   
  
"I'm masturbating, you idiot!"   
  
"Masturbating?"   
  
You know, spanking my monkey? Beating my meat? Chocking the chicken?"   
  
"But…but…"  
  
"But what?! This is all your fault, you know! The considerate thing to do would be to help alleviate it!   
  
"Alleviate it? And what do you mean it's my fault!?"   
  
"Who do you think I'm fantasizing about, Anzu? NO! It's you, you immortal idiot! Now get on your knees and service me!"   
  
"Okay." _   
  
  
Yeah, like **that** would ever happen. Right after the monkeys fly out of my ass. I plop down on my bed with a heavy sigh to begin my little 'date'. Maybe I'll get lucky and Yami will walk in and ravish me. Dear Ra, I'm so pathetic. How could Yami ever want me? How could anyone want me?   
  
  
I sigh yet again as I continue my date and slip into Yami fantasy #69¹. After a couple of minutes, I'm interrupted yet again! Damn it!! I was at my favorite part too!   
  
  
"Yuugi!"   
  
  
My eyes shoot open and stare at the beautiful man before me. Oh shit. He's staring at me, shock etched into his normally stoic face. For some reason I'm a little scared and a little ashamed to have him find me like this. Damn, reality sucks ass. Why can't this play out like one of my fantasies? I swallow hard as I desperately try to think of something to say.   
  
  
"Yami…"   
  
  
Yeah, I'm so smooth I even amaze myself. I'm such an idiot! This went a hellava lot better in my head. An eerie silence fills the air. Someone has to say something, but what? I need him to say something, anything will do. He stares at my erection, throbbing with its need for release. His eyes are unreadable. God, this is scary. Finally after what seems like two eternities, he finds his voice.   
  
  
"Y-Yuugi… I'm sorry… I'll let you finish."   
  
  
He steps back out of the room and closes the door behind him. I stare at it stunned and slack jawed. Disappointed, I return to my date. I finish quickly with a few tears in my eyes. I'm not sure exactly why I'm crying again. There's this emptiness that seems to fill me. How could he do that to me? But then what else could he say or do? Well, time to dance with the devil. I wonder what he'll say to me.   
  
  
  
**~~~Pharaoh no Baka POV~~~**   
  
  
I can't believe what I just saw! Could it be he's already been tainted? No. I'd know if he had been… It's just a bodily function. Boys his age usually do that sort of thing. It has nothing to do with purity or intelligence. I remember doing the same thing when I was his age. Of course I was far from pure…   
  
  
He's at the edge of the path. Soon, he will be tainted by the world. I have no choice now, I must not deviate. My angel must die before he truly becomes tainted.   
  
  
  
**~~~Yuugi's POV~~~**   
  
  
I open the door and ask Yami to come in. He looks unsure but complies anyway. I walk over and sit on my bed. I'm disappointed when he takes the chair at my desk, on the other side of the room I might add.   
  
  
"Yami… about what you saw…"  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself. I know boys your age do that… sort of thing. Even I did it when I was your age."   
  
Relief fills my body. He doesn't hate me or thinks I did something wrong.   
  
"Oh… I saw Ryou in the park… We had a little chat… he told me everything."   
  
  
  
**~~~Pharaoh no Baka POV~~~**   
  
  
I can't help but gasp. Could Ryou have told him how I feel?   
  
  
"What do you mean everything?"   
  
"He told me why you've been trying to kill yourself and… how you feel about me."   
  
"Really…"  
  
"Yes, really… Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Of course, aibou."   
  
"Were you dropped on your head often as a child?" ²  
  
"Excuse me?!"   
  
"This absurd notion that you're going to taint me is ridiculous!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Damn it, look at me! Just because I look eight, doesn't make it so! How many eight year olds dress like me? Hell, how many people dress like me period? I dress like a boy whore, yet you seem to think I'm as pure as the driven snow! My only conclusion for the source of your stupidity is either brain damage or inbreeding!"   
  
  
His words shock me to my very core. This isn't my sweet, innocent little Yuugi… I still want him though. Actually, it's kind of a turn on. More than ever I want to take him and make him mine. Should I take him and taint him? But then my angel won't ascend to heaven and Ryou will be alone. No, I must be strong. Angels belong in heaven and I will not defile him. Yuugi will join Ryou in heaven.   
  
  
I pull out the knife, still stained with Ryou's blood. Yuugi stares at me with tears in his eyes, but he doesn't notice the bloody blade at my side. He just stares at me with those amethyst orbs. Staring straight into my soulless heart.   
  
  
"Damn it, Yami! I love you! Can't you see that? I love you the same way you love me… I want you by my side, not on the other side of the room."   
  
  
I find my resolve weakening. Why in the hell am I doing this? Have I gone mad? He is my hikari! I should be protecting him, not planning and debating his demise! What has gotten into me? What am I doing? A voice whispers from a corner of my mind. It reminds me that I am doing this for Yuugi's sake. Angels belong in heaven not on earth…   
  
  
  
**~~~Unknown POV~~~**   
  
  
Well now, this is an interesting turn of events. I never expected the pharaoh would do this. Oh well, to make an omelet you have to break a few eggs. This isn't exactly what we had planned but ultimately we'll still get what we want. And it would seem now with a bonus. I'll be more than happy to take the Sennen Puzzle and the Sennen Ring. Poor Bakura. I rather liked him and his hikari. Shame that Ryou is probably going to die and take his yami with him. It's a shame, good and talented help is so hard to find. It's surprising that they had gotten so close even after all that Bakura had subjected him to. But then, this whole month has been full of surprises.   
  
  
I can't say I really expected all this to happen though. I knew Yami was attracted to his hikari, even though he had never realized it. I knew Yuugi was attracted to Yami, and he had realized it long before. And I knew they would never be able to resist trying the spell in the book.   
  
  
"Do you think he will do it?"   
  
"He has to. If Bakura is in fact correct, then this is the only way to get Yami out of our way. We can't take the puzzle while the pharaoh lives."   
  
"Still, I never thought he would go this far. I think we've really messed up his head."   
  
"Is that regret I hear?"   
  
"No, not regret. I'm just annoyed that this isn't going exactly as planned. You realize this is pretty much out of our control now, don't you? I don't like losing control."   
  
"I know, love. But soon we'll have what we want, one way or another."   
  
  
His words provide little consolation, but I know he's trying. Everything was pretty much fine until Bakura entered the picture. But I suppose we would have lost control eventually. As the days have gone on, Yami has become more desperate and unstable. In the beginning he would have never considered it, but now it has warped him. His feelings have been corrupted and twisted. He's suffering greatly now. If I cared, I might actually feel sorry for him.   
  
  
His resolve is breaking. He's questioning his actions. My hold is breaking!! No, I can't allow this. I whisper into his mind and remind him of why he's doing this. _"You're doing this for his sake. Angels belong in heaven. Ryou will be lonely." _ I've regained control again, but for how long?   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
¹ Yes, Yuugi fantasizes about Yami so much he has each one of them numbered. ^_~  
  
² Reference to Bakura's theory in chapter 3. I think it's funny as hell. ^__^   
  
  
Chris: Okay, I know a lot of you out there are upset about what happened to Ryou in the last chapter and think I'm evil...   
  
Bakura: You are evil. You give evil a bad name! *glares*  
  
Chris: I'm not evil. I'm maliciously creative. There's a difference. Learn it! Anyway, I'm sorry. I never expected ya'll to react so strongly! I'm stunned and amazed that I got so many reviews for that chapter. Even though a lot of them were a little annoyed at me.   
  
Tigerlily: A little?   
  
Chris: *glares* Anyway, Ryou's fate is still more or less up in the air and should be revealed next chapter. Also, please don't kill me and try not to hate me until the fic is finished. Onegai?   
  
Tigerlily: Yeah, she's really hormonal right now and will either cry or destroy something. She gets really scary and weird. O_O  
  
Chris: And just so some of you know, I don't hate Yami. I don't look down on him or anything like that. I just enjoy tormenting him. ^_^  
  
Yami: Psychotic bitch! *glares*  
  
Chris: *pinches his cheeks* Awww, you're so cute when you're angry! ^__^  
  
Tigerlily: O_o See what I mean? Lets move on to the reviewers and thank you's…  
  
Chris: Alrighty! ^_^ Wanna thank as always Taryn (anime AndrAIa) for being my beta. And I wanna thank lupusdragon for providing some new inspiration! You can thank her for that last part. ^_^  
  
Tigerlily: To our reviewers you get Chris's pleas for forgiveness and another singing Bakura plushie with a sexy, evil glare and a bloody knife in his hand.   
  
Chris: This one sings to the tune of "Joy to the World" and you can thank my little brother for all the lyrics (but I switched Barney for Yami), except the last three. C'mon, he's only eight!   
  
Tigerlily: So? He curses almost as bad as you do. After all, you are the one who taught him.   
  
Chris: *glares* Shut up. *pushes the tummy*  
  
Bakura plushie: *singing*   
  
_Joy to the world,   
  
'cause Yami's dead.   
  
I cut off his head!   
  
Don't worry 'bout the body!   
  
I flushed it down the potty!   
  
And I kicked him in the nuts,   
  
'cause Yami fucking sucks!   
  
So, let heaven and nature sing. _  
  
Yami: Why? Why do you hate me?? *whimpers*  
  
Tigerlily: We don't hate you. You're like family to us, except we actually like you! ^_^  
  
Chris: Yup! ^_^   
  
Ryou: I shudder to think how she treats the rest of her family.   
  
Tigerlily: Trust me, you don't want to know. But then again, they started it. *shrugs*  
  
Chris: Okay, it's going to be a little while before I update again. This chapter is actually chapter 5 and the first part of chapter 6 that I had managed to write. Chapter 5 looked too short and I wasn't too sure how long it would take me to finish chapter 6. So be happy, this chapter is longer than planned. Hopefully, it won't be too long of a wait. And tera, you can have a plushie too. ^__^  
  
Tigerlily: So click the little button and review, pretty please. Reviews make Chris happy, which reduces the intensity of her evil mode.   
  
Yuugi: Please make her happy. I don't want to die!   
  
Tigerlily: Hey, Yuugi… *spooky voice* Walk towards the light… All are welcome…come to the light... all are welcome...   
  
Yuugi: EVIL! EVIL!! EVIL!!!   
  
Tigerlily: Heh, you know it! ^_^ Remember to review and that flamers will suffer and get no plushies!   
  



	6. Chapter 6: The End of Innocence

**Surrender to the Darkness**

  
  
  
  
~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ~_~ I don't own any of these cuties. ~_~ Suing me would be a pointless waste of time since I'm broke and have nothing anyways (unemployment sucks). Credit for the title goes to Taryn (anime AndrAIa), because I'm lame and couldn't come up with one myself. ^_^ ~~~~   
  
  
Chris: Tigerlily, read the warning…   
  
  
Tigerlily: **Warning!!!** This fic has:   
  
**~ yaoi goodness - no lemon, just some groping   
  
~ lots of bad words   
  
~ major angst and darkness**   
  
  
Chris: If you don't know what yaoi is, then this probably isn't for you. Yaoi and shounen ai deals with **male x male relationships**.   
  
Tigerlily: So if ya don't like that sort of thing do us all a favor and hit the bricks. If you do flame us for it, you will be torched. *pulls out her trusty flamethrower*   
  
Chris: So, if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all.   
  
Tigerlily: So keep your damned mouth shut! You have been warned!!   
  
Chris: I would like to also add that if anyone who flames for the yaoi or character fates, you will suffer. I will dig out my spellbooks and curse you! I may be rusty, but I can and will do it! There have been plenty of warnings already in each chapter so you have no excuse aside from stupidity.   
  
Tigerlily: And that privilege belongs to Anzu.   
  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 5   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
~~~Bakura's POV~~~**   
  
  
Even though I've told him not to talk and save his strength he still feels the need to speak. He can be so stubborn sometimes… and it's cute. But this time it's far from cute and it has me on edge. He shouldn't push himself now! Damn it! When in the hell are we going to get to that fucking hospital?! I can't lose him. Not now. Not after everything we've been through. There's so much I want to do with him…   
  
  
"Kura… you have to listen to me."   
  
"Damn it, Ryou. This is no time to be stubborn. You have to rest and save your strength. Please don't talk now… what ever you have to say can wait until after the doctors fix you…"  
  
"No Kura. I have to say it now while there's still time."   
  
"Don't talk like that. We're going to have plenty of time, you'll see."   
  
I stroke his cheek on the verge of tears… I won't cry. I can't cry. I have to be strong for him.   
  
"Not for Yuugi... you have to stop him Kura. You have to stop him before he hurts Yuugi too… he's not himself, Kura. Until now, he never would have hurt Yuugi… he has to be stopped."   
  
"Please Ryou, don't ask me to do that. I don't want to leave you!"   
  
"Please Kura, save him before it's too late. I need you to save Yuugi… even if it means killing Yami."   
  
"Ryou…"  
  
"Don't worry, Kura. We'll still have plenty of time later. But now I need you to do this… for mine and Yuugi's sake."   
  
  
Damn it! I don't want to leave him… but if I don't do as he asks he may never forgive me. I hate doing it, but for him I will. Although, it's probably too late for him. I'm sure that bastard is already there. But for Ryou, I'll try. We finally pull into to hospital parking lot. 'Bout damned time! Hmm… this is the one that the mini pharaoh's grandfather was at. It's in walking distance so I should be able to get there quickly if I run.   
  
  
"Alright, koi. I don't like it and I don't want to do it… but for you I will. I'll be back before you know it."   
  
  
I kiss him quickly as they open the doors. I barely feel any warmth. That's not good. But now that we're here he should be fine. He has to be. He smiles at me softly and I see him whisper 'Aishitaru.' As they pull him out and into the emergency room. I take one last look at him and run as fast as I can to the Kame Game Shop. 'Aishitaru, Ryou. Aishitaru forever…'   
  
  
  
**~~~Pharaoh no Baka's POV ~~~**   
  
  
Now that he knows the truth, I have to make him understand. Yes, Yuugi will understand. This is for his own good. Once I explain it all he'll understand and won't be angry anymore. Then he'll join Ryou's side in Paradise. It's where they belong. Not in this filthy existence called life… he says he loves me. He loves me the same way as I love him. I hide the blade from his sight and reach out, caressing his wet cheek. I've made him cry again… I long to taste his lips. I move away, back to my chair before I lose control of myself. I'll make him understand… he'll see that it's for the best.   
  
  
"Yuugi, I'm sorry I've brought you so much pain. I didn't mean to, really." He looks up at me with his soulful amethyst eyes and I find my resolve weakening. I want to take him now as mine.   
  
"If you love me, then why do you turn away? Why do you embrace death instead of me?"   
  
"Yuugi, try to understand… to me you are the purest of souls. Your faith in people, your love for them and the hope you carry in your heart are all precious and pure to me. Despite everything around you, everything that has happened and all that you've endured… you've never lost that part of yourself; you've never let go of that childlike innocence. However, despite all that… I fear that what I feel for you, what I want to share with you… would ultimately destroy that. There is nothing innocent with what I feel and desire from you. Even though you may still hold hope and faith in your heart, you would no longer be innocent. To give into primal lust, sexual desire, the pleasures of the flesh would change you and destroy your innocence forever. The two cannot co-exist. Lust devours innocence, just as darkness longs to devour the light. It longs to dominate it and take it for its own."   
  
  
He walks slowly across the room and caresses my cheek so gently. His hands are so soft and warm. It's very comforting. I wish I could drown in it.   
  
  
"I can't believe it… you're afraid. You're actually afraid. After all that you've been though, unwavering… stoic, without flinching or turning away. You're afraid of what you feel. I feel it too… coursing through my veins… burning… my flesh aching for your touch. I've been afraid of so much in the past, but I was able to face it with you by my side."   
  
He places both hands on my shoulders and begins to caress them as he whispers huskily in my ear.   
  
"But… I'm not afraid of this, Yami. I want it. I want to be devoured by the darkness. I long for it to dominate me and take me for it's own. I want to surrender to the darkness… I want to surrender to your darkness. I want you to dominate me and take me for you own. You don't have to be afraid. If I have to, I can be brave for both of us. I want you, Yami and will do anything you ask to have you."   
  
  
Yet again I find my resolve wavering… disintegrating with every word he utters. He wants it. He needs it. How can I refuse if we both want it? He wants it, but does he understand the consequences of me tainting him? I move away from him yet again to the other side of the room.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, aibou. I can't do that… I won't do that. I know you want it just as much as I do but I don't think you realize the consequences of surrendering to desire. As much as I want you, I can't taint you. You have to understand, I do all of this for your sake."   
  
"For my sake?! Yami, are you listening to yourself? How can your death benefit me? Without you, I'd be lost and incomplete. Do you honestly think I'll be innocent forever? You say you don't want to taint me, but what if someone else does it? Do you need someone else to take the blame? Is that what you want? Would that free your guilt? Losing your innocence is a part of growing up. I know nothing lasts forever and one day that part of me will be gone. I want you to have that part of me. I want only you to be its keeper."   
  
Sigh. Yuugi doesn't understand. He's just like Ryou, sweet, innocent Ryou. They refuse to understand…  
  
"It seems we cannot come to understanding. I shouldn't be surprised. Ryou refused to see it too. He tried talking me out of it; see reason from his point of view. But I couldn't, just as he couldn't see it from my eyes. It was then that I knew I had no choice but to protect Ryou too."   
  
"What to you mean, Yami? What did you do?!"   
  
I can hear the fear in his voice. It's so loud it almost drowns out his words.   
  
"I protected Ryou… the same way I'm going to protect you… the only way I know how."   
  
  
  
**~~~Yuugi's POV~~~**   
  
  
Oh dear God in heaven, what has he done to Ryou?! What will he do to me?! This can't be happening… this can't be hap- Oh God!! He's got a knife! Is that the same one he used the first time he slashed his arms? It's covered with blood… he didn't… he wouldn't! But in my heart I know what he has done. Ryou. Oh God, Ryou I'm so sorry. After you tried to help me… tried to help him. You didn't deserve this fate. I'm so sorry. I have to get away, but he's so much faster than me. If I can just reach the door, I might have a chance. If I talk to him, maybe he won't notice I'm backing towards the door…   
  
  
"Yami, what did you do?!"   
  
"I told you, I protected him. Don't worry. Soon you'll be able to keep each other company in heaven. I promise you, you won't be alone or lonely… just like I promised Ryou."   
  
"Oh, God. You murdered him!"   
  
"No, Yuugi. You misunderstand. What I did was for his own good, just like I'm going to do for you. You can't call it murder when it's done to save someone."   
  
"How could you?! He was our friend!! You've betrayed us both! How can you say you love me when you're doing such evil things to me?? How can I love you now?!"   
  
"What I do is not evil. I do it because I love you. Please Yuugi, don't run away from me and make this harder than it already is. I promise your death will be quick. You'll see… come to me, love. I want to touch you one last time. Come and let me show you my love."   
  
"No! Get the hell away from me! You don't love me! You never have!"   
  
  
Gotta run, gotta hide. Crap. He's blocked the door. The only way out now is the window and it's one hellava drop down. Seto did it once, maybe… oh no! It's too late, I'm caught! He's got me pinned to the ground and I can't move! It's funny, I've always dreamt of being in this position with him on top. Of course I never imagined it would mean my death. He presses a firm, yet chaste kiss to my lips before pulling my head back and exposing my throat. I suddenly feel the blade cut deeply into my neck. Oh god, it burns! I want to yell and scream but nothing comes out of my mouth except for a slight gurgle. He's gone deep enough to sever my vocal chords along with my jugular. I'm have a hard time trying to breathe… So, here it is… the end of my life. Murdered by the one who holds my heart. Funny, I always thought Bakura or Malik and his psychotic yami who would be the ones to kill me. I'm cold. I don't want to die. I don't want…   
  
  
  
**~~~Pharaoh no Baka's POV~~~**   
  
  
I've got him pinned; there's no escape for him. I kiss him for the first and last time. There's no turning back now. I pull his hair and force his head back. His neck is so pale and creamy looking, I want to taste it. Instead , I take Bakura's dagger and cut into his flesh as deeply as I can; cutting from ear to ear. My angel will not suffer. He'll pass quickly and then I will too. I watch as the life slowly goes out of him and hear his last thoughts as he dies.   
/ I don't want to die. I don't want…/  
Dear Ra! Is this what he felt each time I died? Such emptiness, such loneliness… It feels as if a part of my soul has been ripped away! Oh Yuugi, I'm sorry I made you suffer like that… Wait. Why aren't I dead?! I'm supposed to die with my hikari! Bakura was wrong! Dear Ra, what have I done?!   
  
  
  
**~~~Bakura's POV~~~**   
  
  
Ra damn it, why aren't I there yet? I don't remember it being this far! At this rate, Yami and Yuugi will be dead before I get there! And Yami and I need to settle up his little debt before he goes. So help me, Ra, he'll pay for what he's done to Ryou!   
  
  
There's that accursed game shop now. Damn it, it's closed! I'll have to go through the back. Luckily the door isn't lock so I don't have to waste time picking it. It's quiet; too quiet. Damn it all to hell! I may be too late… I tread cautiously through the house and make my way to the mini- pharaoh's room. As I start to open the door, I hear a voice murmuring. I open the door fully to see that son of bitch clutching his lifeless hikari to his chest; crying and wailing like a woman while kissing the little hikari's face.   
  
  
"Please Yuugi, come back. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I take it back. I take it all back. Please, little one. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I was so wrong…"   
  
  
It would seem my theory was flawed. He should be gone too. Oh well, I guess I'll have my vengeance after all. Ooh! Maybe I'll get to kill him over and over. Yes, I'm going to enjoy this so very much. As I walk into the room he turns around and finally notices me.   
  
  
"Tomb Robber!"   
  
  
Humph. He sounds mad. Too bad for him I don't give a fuck.   
  
  
"You were wrong! You were wrong and now because of you my hikari is dead!"   
  
"Hah! Because of me? You're the one that killed him, not me. No one forced your hand. You were the one who chose what path to take. Out of selfishness you decided to kill your hikari so you could die."   
  
  
I stop as I feel a cold chill… an emptiness fills my very soul. Ryou… Ryou is dead. My soulmate is gone. My whole body aches… He will pay. Vengeance will be mine and before I'm through, he'll scream and beg for death! I glare at him as my focus returns to that bastard.   
  
  
"Ryou just died… I felt it. You've murdered our hikari's for your own selfish needs and desires. I may have told you the means to bring about your own demise, but I never said you should. And I never said anything about Ryou. He had nothing to do with this. He even tried to help you and you betrayed him."   
  
"Didn't you? You knew I would do it. You knew I was desperate enough to do it. This is all your fault!!"   
  
"5,000 years and you still refuse to take responsibility for your mistakes… your flaws… your sins. Tell me pharaoh, what did you hope to accomplish by leaving Ryou for dead? Why did you feel the need to harm him? He was your friend. He had trusted you just as Yuugi had and you betrayed them both! There was no reason to kill them. What did you hope to accomplish by murdering Ryou? I'll tell you what. You were jealous. I had something you could never have. And since you couldn't be happy, you wouldn't let anyone else."   
  
"You were supposed to die. We all were supposed to die. I'll admit, I didn't want you to have what I couldn't. But I realized, angels belong in heaven. I didn't want Yuugi to be lonely so I sent Ryou to be with him. But now, you and I are still alive. It seems we are doomed to eternity without light. You were wrong, but I still did the right thing. They didn't belong in this filthy world. They're in heaven together where they rightfully belong."   
  
  
A thought suddenly strikes me and I begin to walk towards him. I grab one of Yuugi's many studded belts along the way and wrap tightly around my hand.   
  
  
"You know what? I don't think I was wrong entirely. In fact I think I know why we're still here…"  
  
He glares at me through slitted, crimson eyes. As if that would deter or intimate me. It didn't work 5 millennia ago, and it sure as hell won't work now. It seems I need to refresh his memory… goody.   
  
"Let's experiment, shall we?"   
  
  
I raise my belt wrapped fist quickly and bring it crashing down on his face, knocking him out. He always was a wuss when it came down to hand to hand fighting. He's always relied too much on his shadow powers and being sneaky. Now to experiment…   
  
  
  
**~~~Malik's POV~~~**   
  
  
Damn. Damn, damn, DAMN!! Why isn't the Pharaoh dead?! He should have died, so why didn't he?   
  
  
//Patience, pet. He'll be dead soon enough. Bakura will see to it…//  
  
/It'll never be soon enough. I want instant gratification!/   
  
I feel him almost purring through our link…  
  
//I love instant gratification. How about we do this…?//   
  
  
A flood of images is bombarding my mind. It makes me so dizzy, it hurts. My yami is such a sex fiend… I think they all may be. They can be awfully obsessed with it… not that I have a problem with that, mind you. My insane yami can get really creative with it, you know. My thoughts are pleasantly interrupted when I feel his arms encircle me from behind and he starts nuzzling the curve of my neck. The one spot that set my whole body aflame just thinking about it! He knows this all too well and always uses it to his advantage. The bastard, he knows what this does to me and that I can't say no to anything! Ra, I need release before I explode in my jeans!   
  
  
"How about a little foreplay before we take in the show?"  
  
He asks as he quickly opens my fly and slips his hand inside, stroking my swelling length.  
  
"Okay."   
  
  
See? See what I mean? I couldn't say no even if I did want to! He knows just where to touch… where to stroke… where to bite… Ra, that feels good. My whole body is pulsing, throbbing and aching now! Mmm… What was I saying?   
  
  
  
**~~~Ryou's POV~~~**   
  
  
Kura's gone to try and save Yuugi. I told him that we would have plenty of time later but in my heart I knew it was a lie. I feel so cold, I wish he was here to keep me warm. I wish he could be at my side as I take my last breath. I can hear the doctors and nurses talking very fast but I can't understand anything they're saying and they sound so far away. Even though I know I'm dying, I feel strangely warm. There's this bright light all around me, but it doesn't hurt my eyes in the least. I see two familiar figures in the distance and as we walk closer to each other, I see that it's Yuugi and Ayame! I guess this means I'm dead. My big sister, Ayame died when she was seven and I was four. We were very close and it broke my heart when she died. I've missed her so much these last few years.   
  
  
"Hello, onni-chan! I've missed you so much!"   
  
  
Her smile is as bright as the sun as she crushes me in a bone breaking hug. I've missed it so much, although I had forgotten how strong she is… was. I hug her back and just enjoy the moment.   
  
  
"I missed you too Aya-chan… I guess this really means I'm dead then."   
  
"Not yet, but it's very close now."   
  
"Ryou, I…"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I tried to help. I guess Kura didn't get there in time."   
  
"No Ryou, I should be the one to apologize. If I hadn't sent Yami…"  
  
"Neither of you are to blame… Not even Yami, really."   
  
"What do you mean, Aya-chan?"   
  
"There was another. He started Yami down the path he's on now. Even though every action was Yami's decision, it was the fault of the strange man who nudged him down the path and made sure he did not waiver."   
  
"Ayame-san, do you know who this person is?"   
  
"I haven't heard his name or his companion's but I can tell you what he looked like. He had blonde hair, pretty lavender eyes, dark tanned skin and wore a lot of jewelry. He also has a gold rod with the same eye design as your puzzle and onni-chan's ring. The other one looks exactly like him but… I don't think they're brothers because they hold and look at each other like you and Kura did… and some other stuff too…"   
  
  
Oh my GOD! Did she see? How does she know? I can feel my face burning red. The last thing I wanted was for my sister to see that! It's almost as bad as having your parents walk in on you!   
  
  
"Ayame, how did you know?"   
  
"Silly Ryou, I'm always watching over you. I had to see my little brother grow up and make sure he was all right."   
  
"…So, it's Malik and Marik's fault we're dead? But how did they know he had a body?"   
  
"Maybe when Yami cast that spell, Marik got his own body and figured Yami did too… He didn't try killing himself until a few days after he got his body, right?"   
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Onni-chan, Yuugi onni-chan, it's time to go now."   
  
"Yes… I feel it… calling out to me… welcoming me."   
  
"I can feel it too, Yuugi. It's so warm and safe…"  
  
Good-bye, Kura. Maybe one day, at the end of time… I'll get to see you again.   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Chris: Bow before the evil of my update!! Mwahahahahaha!!!   
  
Yuugi & Ryou: *whimpering* Y-you killed us! How could you?!   
  
Chris: Quite easily actually. ^_^ And technically, Yami killed you. :-P  
  
Tigerlily: As you can see, she's somewhat back in her "groove"…   
  
Chris: Anyway, lots of hugs and thank you's for everyone's patience and understanding. You all get…  
  
Tigerlily: _ Ran out of plushie idea's didn't you?   
  
Chris: Well kinda sorta… lets see… haven't done any Malik or Marik ones. How about a Malik plushie holding the Rod in his hand and wearing the Puzzle around his neck?   
  
Tigerlily: Sounds good. What about and extra one for patience?   
  
Chris: ~_~ Okay, a talking Marik plushie for the reviewers and the Malik plushie for everyone who was patient.  
  
Marik: *giddy* What do I say? Is it, "I will be pharaoh!"?   
  
Chris: Noooo… *pushes the tummy on the plushie*  
  
Marik Plushie: *purrs* I love instant gratification. *tummy pushed again* Mmm, yummy hikari. *tummy pushed again* I'm a sex fiend! *tummy pushed again* Oooh, I like it when you touch me there!  
  
Chris: O_o *drops the plushie*  
  
Ayame: They're really naughty boys. One time I saw them-  
  
Ryou: *has his hand over Ayame's mouth* Aya-chan, let's keep some things discreet. Shall we?   
  
Tigerlily: Okay, you all know the drill. Review and you'll get an update and plushies!   
  
Bakura: Yeah! I took a peek at what she's written so far and it-  
  
Chris: *has her hand over Bakura's mouth* Kura, let's not give anything away!   
  
Bakura: Let's just say me and Borath, are gonna be really happy! ^__^   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7: Blood Vengeance

**Surrender to the Darkness**

****

**=====  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh. I don't own any of these cuties. Suing me would be a pointless waste of time since I'm broke and have nothing anyways (unemployment sucks). Credit for the title goes to Taryn (anime AndrAIa), because I'm lame and couldn't come up with one myself.  
**=====**

Chris: Tigerlily, read the warning…   
  
Tigerlily: **Warning!!!** This fic has: 

**-torture… sorta. Chris sucks at it so it's a sad attempt at torture.**

**-lots of bad words**

**-semi - major angst and darkness**

Chris: If you don't know what yaoi is, then this probably isn't for you. Yaoi and shounen ai deals with **male x male relationships**. 

Tigerlily: So if ya don't like that sort of thing do us all a favor and hit the bricks. If you do flame us for it, you will be torched. pulls out her trusty flamethrower And mocked on Chris's web page.

Chris: So, if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all.

Tigerlily: So keep your damned mouth shut! You have been warned!!

****

**

* * *

**

: : : : : : : : : :  
**Chapter 7  
**: : : : : : : : : :

****

**  
  
===Bakura's POV===  
  
**

Ya know, the Pharaoh is a lot heavier than he looks. But then he does wear all that damn leather and metal… So, as a result, I have to drag his sorry ass down the stairs instead of carrying him. Alright, I'll admit it. Even if he wasn't so heavy, I'd still drag him down the stairs. It's kinda fun listening to his head hit each stair with a dull thud. Why am I dragging him downstairs you ask? You'll see soon enough and I'm going to have so much fun doing it. There is a method to my madness. After all, I've never been the poster boy for sanity. 

After we reach the bottom of the steps I start to drag him towards the kitchen. I decide to leave him sprawled out on the floor as I go searching through the drawers for 'supplies'. Let's see… rope, cleaver, butcher knife, salt and matches. Well, that's most of them. I guess I'll have to go searching for the rest of what I want… I think I saw a baseball bat in Yuugi's room… Ra damn it! The little bastard is starting to wake up. I'm still not ready for him… guess I'll just have to punch him out again. Gee, ain't that a shame?

Now that he's unconscious again, I take a better look at the kitchen and decide it won't work for what I want to do. Oh well, lucky for me there's a basement. I take a quick look down and decide it'll work just fine. I run back upstairs to grab Pharaoh no Baka and the rope. I gleefully drag his sorry ass down the stairs and hog-tie him in the middle of the room. I then toss the other end of the rope over one of the exposed beams and hoist him into the air. I adjust him so that when he wakes up we'll be able to look each other in the eye… while he still has one that is.

I leave him dangling from the ceiling as I go search for more equipment. I manage to find a box cutter in the game shop, a nail gun, some bleach and the baseball bat in Yuugi's room. I decide that this will do nicely for now and run back down the stairs. I poke the little bastard awake with the bat and he looks far from pleased. Gee, I almost feel bad… no wait, that's the chilidog I had for lunch.

"Wakey, wakey you little fucker." 

"Get me down now, Tomb Robber!"

Sigh. He's giving me orders again. Doesn't he ever learn? I step up even closer than I was before and stick my face so close to his that our noses almost touch.   
  
"Do you like parties? I do. My favorite part is the piñata. Allow me to demonstrate."   
  
I pick up the bat and start beating him with it. With each blow a sickening yet satisfying thud and crack fills the air. The only thing more satisfying is Yami's agonizing screams filling the air and echoing in the room. That's right you asshole, scream and beg for death. After 15 minutes I stop to taunt him and prepare for his next torture session. Ah, so many things and so little time. I have to make sure I don't get carried away. It just won't do if he dies now.   
  
"Did you think I was just going to simply kill you? Oh no, you aren't going to get off that easy. You are going to suffer. You are going to feel the pain I feel because of you. You'll feel the same pain Ryou did and suffer a far worse death by the time I'm done. Now scream! Cry like a little girl and scream for death!"   
  
I accentuate the last 2 sentences with another blow from the bat. And instead of screaming, he bites his tongue and spits blood in my face. When I wipe it off my face and lick my fingers clean, he gives me a horrified and sickened look before glaring defiantly at me.   
  
"Okay. Fine. I guess we can move on to the next game early. I call this one pin the tail on the Yami… unfortunately I couldn't find a tail so I'm going to have to use something else instead."   
  
I slowly walk over to my supply table, which is actually a crate pushed up against the wall. I pick up my very bloody dagger and walk over to him to whisper in his ear.   
  
"You killed my hikari and Yuugi with my blade. It seems only fitting that you will die by it too… once I'm one of course."   
  
I stab him in the shoulders, thighs and buttocks, twisting the blade each time. Strangely I'm not getting as much satisfaction as I thought it would. Not that it isn't fun… suddenly a new idea strikes my fancy. I cut his shirt and pants off. Hmm. He's surprisingly well hung. He could have made Yuugi a very happy little boy. Oh well. His loss, not mine. As I begin to lower the bastard down to the ground he begins to struggle in his bonds. It seems there's still some fight left in him after all. Well goody for me! I smirk ferally down at him and he begins to yell at me.   
  
"Well, what now, Tomb Robber? Are you going to rape me? Use me like you would have used Ryou?!"   
  
Red-hot rage fills my veins as I let his soon to be corpse drop to the floor with a thud and kick him in the face.   
  
"Don't you dare say that! I would never have done that to Ryou! I'm not like you or your palace guards!"   
  
I look down and see that the cold floor has given him a slight erection. Yes, Yuugi would have been a very happy little boy. I bring my boot down hard, grinding my heel into it. I'm rewarded with his agonized scream before I crouch down next to him.   
  
"So don't flatter yourself, kaibutsu-sama. You aren't my type!" 

"How dare you insinuate I or my palace guards would rape anyone!"

Doesn't he know when to shut up?   
  
"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm flat out saying it you baboon. You may not remember, but I do. I remember what your guards did to me and countless other prisoners. I remember what you did with countless slaves. Do you honestly think anyone would refuse you and live? Of course they let you, even if they didn't want it. But right now, this is for Ryou."   
  
I begin to slowly carve Ryou's name into his body over and over. His delicious screams fill the air as I idly wonder what to do next. I know what will be my 'finale'. But what to do next, I haven't a clue. Spontaneous torture has always been a fun and satisfying past time. It's almost like opening presents on Christmas morning, you're eager but unsure of what you'll get in the end.   
  
"I'm not sure what to do next… What to do you think, Yami? Should I sodomize you with a red-hot poker? Or maybe, I'll just cut off your little soldier, shove it down your throat and duct tape your mouth shut! …I know!! Let's use you for target practice. I have a nail gun here, nice and handy…"   
  
I shoot nails into his body randomly, but careful that I don't hit his face. This thing is pretty cool and fun.   
  
"Quit squirming, pharaoh. You're fucking with my aim." 

"Just wait tomb robber, you'll pay for this!"

"Sigh. Promises, promises. Don't you know by now that your threats mean nothing to me? I haven't a thing to lose now. You took the only person in this world that meant anything to me. Now you'll have to pay."

I stop my target practice and stroll over to the crate. I pick up the matches, the birthday candles and some more rope. Once again I bind his hands to his feet and begin tossing lit candles at him.   
  
"You know, I've dreamt of this moment for five millennia. I swore that you would suffer and scream for death. I actually planned on spreading it over a day, weeks even. But now I just want to hurry up and kill you. I'm so torn… I suppose I'll just have to torture you some more until I'm bored. I must say, you are a disappointment. I thought it'd be a lot more fun to torture and kill you; not that it hasn't been, just not as much."   
  
"Boo-fucking-hoo!", Yami snarls at me. 

"Yes, that's right. Boo-fucking-hoo, you get to die a hellava lot sooner than either of us planned. This ends now. Any last words?"

**  
  
===Yami's POV===  
  
**

I always knew the tomb robber had it out for me long before I killed his pretty hikari. I just never thought he'd beat me. Me, The King of Games!! I'm not supposed to lose! It's my destiny to always win. Pharaoh's don't lose. There's a rulebook somewhere I'm sure. And if I have to lose, why do I have to lose to HIM?! If I'm going to lose, I'd rather lose to Kaiba. At least he's a worthy opponent… even though he does cheat. C'mon, do you honestly think its luck that he can pull all three Blue-Eyes to summon his Ultimate Blue-Eyes? No! He stacks his deck. The heart of the cards is with me and my lackeys… I mean friends; not some cheating jerk-off. It would appear I'm going to die now… but that's what I wanted all along. Somehow this isn't what I had in mind though. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I can't let you kill him just yet. I need to ask him something first."

What the fuck? I guess the gods are still on my side after all. But who the hell is she? And what the fuck does she want with me??

"However, once I'm done you can kill him at your leisure. After all, I can't blame you for wanting to. I'd do the same if I was in your place."

She smiles so sweetly, as if she was talking about the weather and not endorsing my demise. Ra, that's scary!

* * *

Chris: crawls out from under a rock Well, it's me again. I'm sure you're all quite annoyed with me by now but please don't kill me. puppy dog eyes I had major writers block and the chapter kept coming out really crappy. Well it's still crappy but you should have seen it before. It was sad. I had the image of what Bakura was doing to 'poor' Yami clearly in my head (still do), unfortunately it wouldn't transfer to the paper. So in the end, I kinda copped out and just spit out what I could. Which is also why this chapter is shorter than the others were. I feel so ashamed but I really wanna finish this; which is why you have the chapter before you. Once I got this out a lot more came flooding out. I even got a little written for Torture 101 and started a whole new fic. ¬.¬ But it's for Fruits Basket and it's not going up until this is finished. Um, anyway… Chapters 8 and 9 are typed up and ready to be betaed. I'm halfway done with chapter 10 and hopefully I'll be finishing this up soon. Gomen nasi, minna. I'll try to do better. So, if you're still willing to keep reading till the end, thank you. gets on hands and knees and bows So please don't leave and try not to hate me too much.

Tigerlily: Okay we know the drill. pulls out plushie bag This chapters plushies are a talking Bakura plushie and a hog-tied Yami plushie. Bakura says… **[pushes the tummy]**

Bakura plushie: I love torture. **[tummy pushed again]** I love parties. **[tummy pushed again]** Piñata's are cool!

Tigerlily: And there you have it. Okay now, please review so Chris knows you don't entirely hate and despise her at this point. If you don't, she'll know that no one cares anymore and will take longer to post updates even if they're done. So go forth and review my pretties! **[cackles insanely]** Um… okay… yeah.


	8. Chapter 8: Pleased to Meet Ya

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Yugioh. I don't own any of these cuties. Except for my original characters, they belong to me. Suing me would be a pointless waste of time since I'm broke and have nothing anyways (unemployment sucks). Credit for the title goes to Taryn (anime AndrAIa), because I'm lame and couldn't come up with one myself.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

.

Chris: Tigerlily, read the warning…

Tigerlily: **Warning!!!** This fic has:

> **- Yaoi and Shounen ai – but nothing is happening now… exactly.**
> 
> **- a few bad words**
> 
> **- major weirdness thanks to… well, you'll see. .**

Chris: If you don't know what yaoi is, then this probably isn't for you. Yaoi and shounen ai deals with **male x male relationships**.

Tigerlily: So if ya don't like that sort of thing do us all a favor and hit the bricks. If you do flame us for it, you will be torched. pulls out her trusty flamethrower And mocked on Chris's web page.

Chris: So, if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all.

Tigerlily: So keep your damned mouth shut! You have been warned!!

.

**Notes:**

[ Original Character 1 telepathic thoughts ]

[ [ Original Character 2 telepathic thoughts ] ]

/ hikari to yami /

/-/ yami to hikari /-/

.

* * *

.

**Surrender to the Darkness**

.

.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Chapter 8**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

.

.

.

**-- Bakura's POV --**

.

Who the fuck is she? How dare she interrupt!

.

"Tough shit. I'm killing him now, so you'll just have to live with your unanswered questions!"

"Sigh. Look, I said I have no problem with you killing him… Bakura. But he has something that belongs to me and I intend to get it back. You've waited 5 millennia to do this, is 10 minutes really too much to ask for? Besides, I don't want to force you, but I can if you don't cooperate."

"Who are you? What do you know?! And what can a little girl like you, possibly do?"

"I'm Talya. I know everything. And you'd be surprised what I can do."

"Really? And how's that?

"I'm a telepath… among other things."

.

She smiles so innocently, like a hikari. She looks very young but her eyes betray her. They're full of knowledge but she doesn't look older than 12. Of course Yuugi looked like he was 8, but he didn't have eyes like hers. For the first time I notice someone is with her. She's definitely taller and looks to be about 16. Who the hell is she? What is this, a convention?

.

"That's Fiona. She's here to help me get back what belongs to us."

.

What the…

.

"Fuck? Remember Bakura, I'm a telepath. There's nothing you can hide from me. Sorry to disappoint you."

"So you know what he did? Then why don't you know where he put whatever he took from you?"

"Because it's not on his mind currently. All he's thinking about is you and the hikaris. Everything he's done is replaying itself in his mind. He has no conscious control over it, but it's there along with the other presence. It overwhelms and overpowers all other thoughts. I can get what I need from him, it'll just take longer."

"What the HELL are you talking about?!"

"Shall we start from the beginning? Yes, that would be easier than circling each other, kicking up dust."

"It began two months ago…" Ah, so the other one can speak… joy. "…A young man entered our library and took a very powerful text. In this book among the many incantations was the spell that made your bodies flesh."

"But we didn't get our bodies until a month ago. Why would he wait a month before using it?"

"Because he didn't steal it. The one who's been guiding his actions did."

"We were able to find our way here because of his magical tampering. We know about the sennen items. That's how my grandmother figured out where we'd find the book. She's an old friend of Sugoroku Mutoh's." Talya added.

"What are you?"

"We are ourselves… c'mon tomb robber. Rub two brain cells together and think. What sort of people would keep powerful spell books and know about magical things?"

"Witches."

"See, you are smarter than the pharaoh! I'm sure he hasn't a clue what the fuck is still going on. But that's to be expected with all the inbreeding."

"You said there was a presence in his mind and someone was guiding him. Who?"

"Don't know his name. He never left a card or forwarding address."

.

Fiona is a real smart-ass. I'll have to remember to kill her later. Talya glares at me with a look that's actually making me uncomfortable. Heh, guess she heard me.

.

"But if you really want to know, you can ask him. He's there in the corner and he's been watching for a while along with his yami."

.

Fiona points to the darkest corner and out steps… Malik and Marik. Damn. Fighting Malik is one thing, but fighting him and his psychotic yami is another. It's all starting to become clear. I'll have to kill them next, but I don't think I can take them both.

.

"What's the matter, Bakura? No hug? No kiss? I'm hurt."

"Shut up! As soon as I'm finished with him, you're next."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

.

The stupid yami is mocking me. Yup, definitely gonna kill him.

.

"Now boys, don't fight. It's not nice."

.

Talya appears to be a fucking smart-ass as well. Lovely. Bloody fucking lovely.

.

"So you're Marik and Malik, huh? Don't suppose you'd be so kind as to tell us how you got past the barrier seal crests to the library?"

"No. Sorry, trade secret."

.

Argh!! Dear, Ra!! Is everyone a fucking comedian?? I want my vengeance NOW!!

.

"Pity." Talya sighs. "Guess I'll just have to go digging for it. But at least I can make it painful." She grins from ear to ear. Ra, that is one freaky girl.

"Damn you, Malik! You and your yami made me kill my hikari and Ryou!"

.

Pity, I had hoped he could keep his mouth shut. Guess it was too much to ask for.

.

"Actually, he didn't"

"But you said he was controlling my mind!"

"No, I said the presence –Malik- in your mind was guiding you. All actions were your own doing. He just manipulated your emotions and psychotic tendencies, cheered you on down the road, reinforcing your thoughts and ideas, keeping you focused on it and blind to everything else."

"…It was me?"

"Yup, all you. Pity, you and Yuugi could have been very happy together. Oh well. So, where's my book you inbred ass?"

.

Fiona quickly waves her hand and I suddenly feel heavier, like something is pushing me down. What the hell did she do?! I can't move! She stares at the pharaoh as the pressure increases down on him. He screams out in pain as I hear a couple of bones snap.

.

"Where is the book?" Fiona asks way too calmly. She has officially become the scariest person in the room as far as I'm concerned.

"What the hell did you do to us, you fucking bitch?!" Marik yells at her.

.

Apparently, calling her a fucking bitch was not the brightest thing to do. She redirects her stare from Yami to him and the same unseen force that was focused on Yami sends him flying across the room into the wall. Once again I hear the breaking of bones. Yup, calling her a fucking bitch was not a good idea.

.

"Making sure you don't go wandering off or pulling some stunt before we're ready to deal with you. So shut up and wait quietly or I'll kill your hikari."

.

A flash of fear and anger flashes across Marik's face as Malik screams in pain.

.

"Are we clear?" She waits for him to answer and gets silence. "Good boy."

.

.

**-- Marik's POV --**

.

Hmph. And people think I'm evil? I'll show her. She'll pay for hurting Malik.

.

/-/ Are you going to be alright, pet? /-/

/ Yes. What did she do to me? /

/-/ I'm not sure. I think she's somehow able to control the gravity around her. /-/

/ Lovely. /

/-/ Don't worry, pet. I'll make sure she pays for hurting you. /-/

/ Marik, I don't think it's a good idea to pick a fight with her. /

/-/ Don't worry, pet. After all of this is over, I'll make it up to you. I'll even let you be seme! /-/

/ Sigh. Sex fiend. /

.

.

**-- Talya's POV --**

.

[ Hey, guess what? Marik is planning to get back at you.]

[ [ Hmph. How unoriginal.] ]

[ Yup. And you're freaking Bakura out a little. He's awarded you the title of scariest person in the room!]

[ [ Wow. I'm honored, especially coming from a nut like him and Marik in the room. Anything from Yami yet?] ]

[ No. He keeps playing the day over and over in his mind. It's actually kinda interesting. He even walked in on Yuugi while he was masturbating. ]

[ [ No Way!! Poor Yuugi, that's almost as bad as having your parents walk in on you. ] ]

[ Yeah and the conversations he had with Yuugi and Ryou were pretty twisted. ]

[ [ If Malik and Marik hadn't intruded onto his mind would Yuugi and Ryou still be here? ] ]

[ Sigh. Not really sure. They probably would be but he'd still be a time bomb. They might not have died today but tomorrow, who knows? He has too many issues. He's not adjusting at all. Bakura and Marik are more at ease with their lust for their hikaris. Of course they don't have that holier than thou mentality. If Yami had just accepted what he felt and maybe even spoke up about it, there would have never been a problem at all. If Marik and Malik had left him alone, he would have coped eventually. ]

[ [ Well that ship has sailed… what's wrong? ] ]

[ Someone's here… a spirit. Ryou? ]

"One more time, Yami. Where's the book?"

[ Fiona, break two more ribs. ]

[ [ Done. But what about, Ryou? Are you sure it's him? ] ]

[ No. But it's trying to get Bakura's attention. ]

.

What the hell is going on? I sense no malice. It's desperate to be recognized. If it is Ryou, why is he here? What does he want to say?

.

[ Fiona, keep the pressure on them. I'm gonna try and get the spirit's attention. Bakura's oblivious to it and it's starting to panic. ]

[ [ Okay. ] ]

.

.

**-----------------------------------**

.

.

Chris: Woohoo! Go me! Another update in less than 9 months! I guess hell has frozen over after all. XD I was going to post this a little later in the month; but because I'm going into hiding for a week, I'm doing it now before I leave town again. It's my birthday is on the 29th and it's a big number so I don't wanna deal with anyone… unless it's for reveiws or presents. _{hint, hint. nudge, nudge.}_ If you wanna know how ancient I'm gonna be, ask and maybe if you beg really good I'll tell ya. But I'm pretty much in denial right now so getting me to admit to it won't be likely unless I already know you. Well, I hope ya'll like my 2 original characters, Talya and Fiona. :-) Never fear, they are **NOT** Mary Sues. I'd kill myself and burn this fic before **THAT** would ever happen. . They're just there to be a pain in the ass and… well, you'll see.

Tigerlily: For the whooping 5 people who reviewed, you get our love and adoration. So lots of love to RinHikari, SoulDreamer, Cao, Kanatasha and Koishii No Tenshi.

Fiona: That's it?! Man that sucks! Can't you give them anything good? In those chapters where you had everyone and their dog reviewing, you gave away tons of plushies.

Talya: She's right, what a jip. They should get something really good to still be willing to stick it out after such a long wait. .

Tigerlily: Such as? She's run out of ideas for plushies.

Fiona: Anzu voodoo doll? :-)

Talya: She can say, "Ouch." and "Friends don't hurt friends, ouch!" when you stab her. :-)

Chris: Works for me! :-) Everyone gets a talking Anzu voodoo doll.

Tigerlily: Read and review. Reviews make Chris's sad existence worth living because she's egomaniac.

Chris: Am not!

Tigerlily: . And she's in denial too. So review and give her something nice for her birthday. Remember, nice people get plushies and flamers get mocked on her web page and possibly put in her other fic, Yami and Hikari Torture 101. Heh, heh.


End file.
